The Valiant Skye
by ValiantPanther
Summary: We all know the stories where a teenager gets sent into the Naruto world and is either overpowered or has no clue what they are doing. But what happens if someone with a little more knowledge and experience ends up there?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It could have been anything, a dream, some weird coma or even some type of virtual reality. Or it could be the impossible and actually be real and if that was the case then how was it possible. Was it some type of intervention by creatures from a different dimension or by the so called gods, some freak accident of the universe? It didn't matter to him anymore just the fact that he was actually there in all places. Not only that but he was once again six years old instead of the twenty-six he once was. Skye McDowell was confused, shocked and curious about everything that just happened to him; however he understood this was one time where he might never get an answer. The golden brown haired, forest green eyed boy could only do one thing right now, that's live his life to the best he could and with the advantage of his previous life's knowledge he will take the world by storm.

Chapter One 

Skye was reading through the books he got from the library. It was lucky he was fluent in Japanese and that the library staff were so helpful, there was also the fact this was a ninja village so young children wanting to learn about chakra wasn't that uncommon. Although he was probably a bit younger than what they were used to but this is the place where Kakashi Hatake graduated the ninja academy at five years old.

Picking up the books from the table he had been sitting at he went to check them out. This wasn't the first time he had come to the library, so the librarians knew him enough that he didn't need an adult there to check them out for him. Heading to the orphanage he lived in he sat on his bed and started reading again. This was the first time he had checked books with knowledge on chakra out so he was fascinated. His past visits to the library where books on history and general knowledge, if he was going to be living in this world from now on he needed a better grasp on its history then what the manga covered. Also the fan fiction he used to read (everybody needs some type of hobby) wasn't going to help except for certain ideas he could probably work with.

A few weeks later Skye felt he was confident enough to finally unlock his chakra. He studied as much as he could on the subject he could find but there was only so far a person could go without taking the next step. There was a clearing in the forest a short distance from the orphanage; it was a perfect place to practice.

Two months passed and every day Skye went to the clearing to train while at the orphanage he studied. He knew that he was making himself seem antisocial but he had the knowledge of what was coming, he needed to be ready for it. Unfortunately all the stuff were basic things you could learn in the Academy, if you wanted to learn more you had to go to the Konoha Archive Library which only ninja's or special cases can enter. Still with the information he could find and the knowledge he had from reading the manga his training was good for now.

Chakra control, increasing his chakra reserves and physical training were what he focused on in the clearing. His physical training was simple workouts and training his taekwondo which he took up in his old life to stay in shape. While he knew all the training, the forms and the techniques his body needed to get used to them again. Increasing his chakra reserves and control over his chakra were basically the same. He started with the Leaf Concentration Practice that he read about where you stick a leaf to your forehead and keep it there with chakra. Skye took this one step further, he didn't just place a leaf on his head put also on his chest, stomach knees, the top of his feet, his elbows, palms and the back of his hands and neck. Once he had that down and able to run and train without losing control he used rocks instead of leaves. It took him the whole two months just to be able to do that.

When he was at the orphanage he studied the history of the elemental countries and medical textbooks. In his old life he used to be a geneticist, working along the lines of things like regeneration from lizards and zebra fish along with the Lethal Toxin Neutralizing Factor found in Opossums. His research was based around giving these traits to humans, with multiple successes in his career.

A year had passed since Skye had arrived in Konoha. His time was divided between the orphanage, training and studying. He kept a notebook he managed to get with everything he could remember from his old research and any new ideas or theories he had, he was going to need a new one soon with the amount of stuff in it. The only thing noticeable that happened was the news that Skye could join the Ninja Academy in a couple of weeks.

Skye had the feeling that things were going to get interesting from this point forwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Skye stood with the rest of the children outside the academy in one of the sparring areas. Two weeks ago he had entered the academy; the entrance ceremony was slightly interesting especially when he noticed who else was there. It turns out he was going to be in the same class as the Naruto and the clan heirs. This made things more complicated in certain ways and easier in others.

They were currently doing the first of what would be many sparring sessions. Skye was paired up against a student from a civilian family; he ended the fight in about five seconds with a simple kick to his opponent's chest. Apart from learning taijutsu they also were taught how to use kunai and shuriken, history and the basics of how chakra worked along with geography and camouflage. Things that you would expect a ninja academy to teach and certain things you wouldn't.

Six months had passed since he first entered the academy. Outside of the academy Skye continued his own training especially in his chakra control; the only difference was he had managed to find someone to teach him sealing. One of the academy teachers turns out to be pretty good in sealing, nowhere near Jiraiya's level but good enough and it wasn't hard to convince him to teach Skye sealing. In fact he was kind of eager to teach a student with an interest in the art other than causing explosions. It was like learning kanji again, freaking difficult on a whole other level. However in the few months it took to get the basics down it all started to fall into place for Skye and his skills in sealing started to grow rapidly. It was still going to take years before he could be considered a master however.

Time passed and so did the Uchiha massacre leaving Sasuke the last Uchiha in Konoha. That once kind little boy was now driven by an obsession for revenge. Skye couldn't have stopped it even if he wanted to, he didn't have the capability to go against Obito or Itachi. There was also the fact it would draw to much attention to him and he couldn't have that.

He made friends with Shikamaru and Chouji, also with Naruto, Hinata, Shino and Iruka-sensei. The one thing he was careful about was not influencing them to much especially Naruto. It wasn't the right time to begin changing things and he would only change things if he was certain about what would happen because of the change. When he was ten he moved out of the orphanage and into a small apartment and was given a stipend. It was something done for orphaned academy students above a certain age, something about freeing spaces in the orphanage and certain other reasons.

The only other interesting thing that happened during his time at the academy was the start of his medical ninjutsu training. It was shortly after his move into his new apartment, he was in the hospital visiting Chouji who ate too much and hurt his stomach when he saw some doctors using medical ninjutsu. Putting his acting to good use Skye played the curious awed kid. He talked about how he read about Tsunade of the Sannin, about how useful medical ninjutsu could be and how he wanted to learn it. He also mentioned the books he had been studying some of which were advanced medical textbooks and studies. Doctor Hikari Takamachi talked to him about it and other things, she was at first amused and then surprised. A few questions later and she told Skye to come back later. Takamachi-sensei didn't want someone with his type of potential to slip through her fingers, especially after she saw him successfully manage the mystical palm technique on his first attempt. The second coming of Tsunade people started calling him once word got around the hospital.

With all his studying, training and the academy Skye barely had any time to relax. When he could he would sometimes hang out with his friends at the academy, especially Naruto since he lived close by to Skye sometimes having the blonde haired jinchuriki come over for dinner. There were also the times when he would play against Shikamaru in shogi and winning against the Nara around half of the time. Skye suspected this was the only reason Shikamaru even bothered to play against him constantly, he liked the challenge of someone just as good as him.

A few years passed by and it was now the time for the Graduation exams. Everything went as it did in the manga, including the bit where Naruto painted the Hokage Monument. Skye passed the exam without any problems and Naruto failed just like he was supposed to. After speaking to his previous sealing instructor and thanking him he then made his way to the hospital. Hikari-sensei was proud of him as he walked in with his hitai-ate on. As the years passed by the student and teacher became closer to the point that she became a mother figure in Skye's life.

Falling into bed that night Skye couldn't help but smile widely. Even if he was mentally close to forty he felt like the twelve almost thirteen year old self that he now was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Walking into the academy the morning after graduation Skye noticed that he was one of the first ones there. Apart from a few children from civilian families he didn't know, Kiba and Hinata were the only ones there. As he walked to an empty seat he couldn't help but think that this was where everything starts to change and he couldn't rely on to much of his future knowledge.

Noticing the looks a few of the girls in class Skye just ignored them. Over the years he had grown, his skin was slightly pale no matter how much time in the sun he spent while his golden brown hair was now shoulder length. His forest green eyes had flecks of hazel that were so light it looked like sparkles of gold. His build was thin but athletic, built for flexibility and speed but you could definitely see the muscles even at this age. He was wearing a backless, sleeveless black turtleneck shirt with tight black cargo pants and black shinobi sandals. He had black bandages wrapped around his hands all the way up to near his shoulders. Wrapped around his wrists and ankles were red prayer beads, these weren't normal prayer beads but actually the Sealing Technique: Four Limbs Weighting Seal. This training technique was basically the same as what Gai and Lee use ankle weights for. The prayer beads change colour from white to blue, green, yellow and finally to red increasing in weight with each colour. Once the beads turn red it shows that the training was complete as the beads couldn't get any heavier. He continued to wear them to continue the training and he thought they looked good on him as well.

Sitting at the seat in front of Hinata he turned around with a smile. "Morning Hinata, are you looking forward to the team assignments?"

The shy Hyuga spoke quietly as she always did "Yes."

"Good so am I." Skye said and the two talked, mostly Skye talking as people walked into the class. He couldn't help but grin when he saw Hinata's surprised expression as Naruto walked into the class, hitai-ate proudly on his head. Giving a quick wave and nod to the blonde haired Jinchuriki he then watched Sakura and Ino burst into the class.

Pulling out a camera he bought for this occasion he waited. When Naruto jumped onto the desk in front of Sasuke he brought it up and the moment when Naruto fell towards Sasuke started taking the picture. Luckily during the commotion of the moment nobody noticed him taking the picture of Sasuke and Naruto's kiss.

Everything settled down shortly before Iruka-sensei walked in. Skye was anxious as was half the class; however his nervousness was for a different reason. He still wasn't sure about what he did but to be in the best position possible for the future it was his only choice.

He kept an ear on Iruka as he announced the team assignments. "Team Seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Skye McDowell. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Sighing in relief Skye turned to look at the other two members of the team and then to Sasuke. He wasn't worried; Sasuke was smart and skilled so he would pass the next test easy enough since he was the one who caused the team seven from the anime to pass. It just meant the rookie twelve would become to rookie fifteen. Looking at the clock in the wall he knew Kakashi was observing the classroom through a small hole in it. Iruka dismissed the class for lunch and most of the people in the class decided to greet there new teammates.

Skye walked over to where Naruto and Sakura were sitting. It was obvious Sakura was going to follow Sasuke and Naruto was going to follow her so he put a hand on both their shoulders to stop them. "Seeing as how we're a team now I think we should try and get to know one another, okay?" Sakura just ignored him and got out of her seat to look for Sasuke. "Well looks like it's just me and you Naruto."

Four hours later and Sakura, Skye and Naruto were the only ones left in the classroom. Skye was reading a book, Sakura was grumbling about how she should be on a team with her Sasuke and Naruto was practically vibrating in his seat with pent up energy.

"THAT'S IT!"

Naruto jumped out of his seat after startling Sakura with his shout. Grabbing a chalkboard eraser he then jammed it into the doorway so that when it opened it would fall.

"You idiot no Jonin would fall for that." Sakura said.

"Just let him have his fun, it's not like it's hurting anyone." Skye commented not looking up from his book.

Sakura looked like she was about to say something but was cut off by the door opening. The eraser fell onto spiky silver hair before falling to the floor; Kakashi Hatake walked into the room and picked the eraser off the floor. Naruto laughed as Sakura apologised while Skye just put his book away.

"My first impression of you lot…you're all idiots." Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sakura's expressions were priceless and Skye grinned taking another quick photo.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes." Kakashi said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"You know I think I'm starting to like our new sensei." Skye said his grin growing as he got up to head to the roof. Sakura and Naruto just stared at him with disbelieving stares before they quickly remembered just what Kakashi said and followed him.

It didn't take them very long to reach the roof where they found Kakashi leaning against a railing. They took a seat in front of the Jonin and waited for him to start.

"Okay let's begin with some introductions."

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked.

"Your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future and hobbies stuff like that." Kakashi told them.

"Hey why don't you introduce yourself to us first?" Naruto squinted at Kakashi.

"Yeah you look suspicious." Sakura said.

"It is polite to introduce yourself first." Skye told him with a small smile the picture perfect look of a polite innocent boy. Kakashi wasn't buying it.

"Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have no desire to tell you guys my likes or dislikes. Dreams for the future…? Well I have lots of hobbies."

"So all we learned is his name." Sakura muttered.

"Now it's your turn from the right." Kakashi said looking at Naruto.

Naruto smiled widely and spoke up with his usual endless energy. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what I like is cup ramen! What I like even more is the ramen Iruka-sensei buys for me at Ichiraku's. What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the cup ramen to cook. My dream is to surpass all the other Hokage's and have all the people in the village acknowledge my existence."

'_He's grown in an interesting way.' _Kakashi thought.

"Hobbies…." Naruto thought for a moment. "Pranks I guess."

"Next." Kakashi said.

Sakura blushed slightly and started hesitantly. "My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is… well, the person I like is... and well… my dream for the future is…what I dislike is Naruto. My hobby is…."

'_Girls that age are more interested in love then ninjutsu.' _Kakashi held back a sigh before looking at Skye. "Finally the gold haired one."

"Hello my name is Skye McDowell. My accent is from where I was born, a place called Scotland which is on a continent far away from the elemental countries. I was the only survivor of a ship that got hit by a large storm; I got washed up onto a beach and brought to Konoha." Skye told them surprising both Naruto and Sakura as they knew he was very tight lipped about his accent or where he came from back in the classroom. "I like training, working at the hospital, seals, inventing new ninjutsu and other things, my research, my friends, sweets and animals. I dislike bitter things and people who believe they know or can do everything. My hobbies are creating new seals and ninjutsu, my research and drawing. My dream for the future is to become world renown as one of the greatest ninja, scientist and doctor ever to exist. Also to be able to protect the ones I care for."

"Okay that's enough of that. We will begin our duties tomorrow." Kakashi told them.

Naruto started bouncing in his seat slightly. "What kind of duties!"

"First we are going to do something with just the four of us." Kakashi said.

"What?! What?!" Nobody needed to guess who said that.

"Survival training."

Naruto was now confused "Survival training?"

"Why are we doing survival training? We did enough of that at the academy didn't we?" Sakura asked.

"I will be your opponent, and this isn't normal training." Kakashi said the single eye not covered by the headband starting to curl into this weird eye smile and he started laughing slightly.

"What's so funny sensei?" Sakura was confused.

"Well….it's just when I tell you you're going to flip."

"Flip?" Naruto frowned.

"Out of the twenty-seven graduating students only nine will be chosen as Genin, the rest will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi told them with an amused and slightly scary tone. "This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of sixty-six percent."

Naruto looked shocked, Sakura looked depressed and worried and Skye just continued smiling his polite smile.

Kakashi chuckled some more "I told you guys you'd flip."

"What the hell?!" Naruto exploded. "We worked so hard, what the hell was the point of graduating?!"

"That was just to weed out those who have no chance of becoming Genin." Kakashi waved off Naruto's anger fuelled questions. "Anyway tomorrow the test will take place at the training fields. Bring all your tools and skip breakfast, you'll just throw it back up. The details of where to go and what time to be there are on this printout. Don't be late." Kakashi vanished in a cloud of smoke again leaving the three of them on the roof.

Looking over he saw Naruto and Sakura panicking slightly Skye got up and started walking home. "Well see you guys tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Skye walked into training field seven the next day, the sun hadn't even started to rise yet. He saw Naruto and Sakura already there both looking tired and hungry while Skye was just as cheerful as ever. Saying a quick hello he then sat with his back against one of the three large training posts in the middle of the field.

Four hours later Kakashi showed up. "Good morning."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto shouted at him.

Kakashi ignored them and put a clock on the middle training post before turning back to them. He then held up two small silver bells each with a red string attached to it.

"The clock is set to go off for noon; your task is to take these two bells from me before then. Those who don't get a bell get no lunch. Not only will I tie you to one of these stumps but I will also eat right in front of you."

'_So that's why he told us not to eat.' _Naruto and Sakura thought as their stomachs growled. Everyone turned to Skye who was standing comfortably and he simply shrugged.

"I had an energy bar this morning."

Kakashi stared for a second longer before shaking his head. "Moving on…You only need to get one bell, there are only two so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump. The one who doesn't take a bell fails so at least one of you will be sent back to the academy. You can even use your shurikens; you won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill."

"But you'll be in danger!" Sakura exclaimed startled.

"Yeah you couldn't even dodge an eraser, we would kill you!" Naruto grinned cheekily.

Skye simply just sighed at his two teammates reactions.

"In the real world those who have no talent often bark the loudest." Kakashi said with a bored expression. "We'll ignore mister dead last here and start when I say…"

Naruto pulled out a kunai with an angry expression and prepared to throw it at Kakashi, he never got the chance. Kakashi disappeared from his spot, Naruto and Sakura losing sight of him but Skye could see his every move. When Kakashi grabbed Naruto's arm and placed the kunai at the back of his neck Skye quickly grabbed Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi looked at Skye, with his mask on the only way they could tell he was smiling was because of his weird eye smile thing that he does. "Slow down, I didn't say start yet. Well it seems like you're prepared to come at me with the intent to kill, so you finally acknowledge me? It seems like I'm beginning to like you guys. Okay let's get going, ready…..start!"

Naruto, Sakura and Skye all jumped to hide in the forest.

"The basics of a ninja are to hide yourself well." Kakashi said out loud while thinking _'Good they have all hidden well at least.'_

"Fight me!"

Kakashi turned to look at Naruto who was now standing in the field. "You're a little off aren't you?"

"The only thing off is your hair!" Naruto shouted and started to run towards Kakashi.

Kakashi reached into his pouch causing Naruto to stop. He watched thinking that Kakashi was about to pull out some type of weapon.

"Lesson number one, taijutsu."

'_Taijutsu is hand to hand combat, yet he's reaching for a weapon.' _Naruto thought then almost tripped at what he saw Kakashi pull out….it was a book. "Hey why do you have a book?!"

"Well because I want to read it, don't worry it won't make a difference against you guys." Kakashi said never removing his eyes from the book.

Before Naruto could do anything Skye jumped out carrying Sakura underneath his left arm. He quickly grabbed Naruto and placed Sakura upright.

"Calm down Naruto, the one eyed pervert is just trying to anger you." Skye said as he still kept a hold of the blonde.

"Pervert?"

"Oh yeah that book he's reading is called Icha Icha Paradise, it's a smutty novel." Skye told them with an amused smile. "He just can't get a real life girl so he substitutes with that smut."

Kakashi just stared at Skye "Wait how do you know these are smutty novels?"

"I'm a big reader; I got curious about them one time so I decided to read them. But enough of that, the books could have been good but the author was just a little too ridiculous with how certain scenes played out. Basically a cheap tale of one man's perverted fantasy world where every woman he meets wants to sleep with him." Skye shook his head and focused on the real situation at hand, not realising he just boosted his reputation with a few of the Jonin's in the Hokage's office. "All three of us will fight you, and when we get the bells Naruto and Sakura can have them."

"You would sacrifice yourself for your team?" Kakashi asked seriously.

"I wouldn't call it sacrifice; I could always work in the hospital or the research and division section. But if I had to, had no other choice I would definitely put my team before myself."

"I can't just let you do that! I'll go back!"

Sakura hesitated for a moment "No…I will!"

Skye was surprised at Sakura, she didn't seem like she would do what she just did from everything he knew about her, at least not yet.

"So even if we did get the bells, none of us would take them. Kinds of defeat the purpose of your test doesn't it?" Skye grinned cheekily.

"Oh well guess I have no choice but to….pass you." Kakashi told them with an eye smile.

"Cool…now who wants to go and get some ramen? And it can be Kakashi's first duty as a sensei to pay for us." Skye's grin went full blown and they all walked away Kakashi mentally crying at his new student's trickery.

Skye was picturing what Kakashi's reaction to seeing Naruto eat ramen would be. He then pictured what he would end up like when he realised that he was paying for all of it. Fighting back the laughter he tried to keep his face as straight as possible, but still couldn't help smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

A month later saw team seven on another mind numbing D-rank mission. They lost count of how many they performed, but it was at least five a week. If it wasn't walking dogs it was picking up rubbish, babysitting children, painting fences or in this case finding lost animals. Except this time the so called animal they were looking for was more of a demon.

"I swear this cat has had ninja training." Skye said over his radio keeping an eye on their objective, Tora the fire daimyo wife's pet cat.

"Is everyone in position?" Kakashi asked them.

"Skye ready at position A."

"Sakura ready at position B."

"….Naruto ready at position C."

"You're slow Naruto," Kakashi said. "Okay on the count of three, grab the target."

"Wait do you mean we go on three or is it one, two, three then go?" Skye asked with a grin, he really loved messing with Kakashi.

"Just grab the cat when I say," Kakashi sighed. "Go!"

Naruto leapt out of the bushes and grabbed Tora; he was quickly followed by Skye and Sakura. Both of them just stood back while he wrestled with the feline that was currently trying to scratch his face off.

"Target captured." Skye said through his radio.

"Red ribbon around the ear, are you sure this is the target?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm sure."

"Good, lost pet Tora search mission is now complete." Kakashi told them and then they all headed for the Hokage's office.

When they reached the office and handed over Tora they watched as it was nearly crushed to death by its owners hug.

"Now that's just animal cruelty," Skye muttered so only Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura could hear him.

"Now Team Seven your next duty will be….let's see. Either babysitting an elders grandson, shopping in the neighbouring village or help with the potato digging." Sarutobi told them.

"No! I want to do a better mission then these chores!" Naruto shouted in frustration.

'_How annoying' _Sakura thought.

Kakashi sighed _'I knew it.'_

"I agree with Naruto, I think we're capable of taking a C-rank mission." Skye told the Hokage.

"You idiots! You are all just rookies!" Iruka shouted getting up from his seat beside the Hokage. "Everyone starts with the simple missions and work their way up!"

"But we keep getting the worst missions!" Naruto cried out.

"Be quiet you," Kakashi told him hitting the top of his head.

"It seems I will have to explain to you what these duties are all about Naruto. You see, every day the village receives numerous requests from babysitting…..to assassination." Sarutobi explained. "Every request is written down and organised into either A, B, C and D rankings. The missions are then handed out depending on skill rankings and if the mission is successful we receive payment from the client. You guys just recently became Genin's so D-rank missions are perfect for you."

Looking at Team Seven properly for the first time during his explanation Sarutobi found them not listening at all. They were listening to Naruto sitting on the floor talking about what he might have for dinner tonight.

"So I had pork ramen last night, so miso sounds good for –"

"Listen to me!" Sarutobi shouted.

"I apologize," Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"All you do is give lectures like that. But you know what? I'm not the trouble making brat I used to be!" Naruto said passionately standing up.

'_I'm going to get yelled at for this.' _Kakashi thought sighing.

Iruka looked at Naruto for a moment before smiling slightly, and Skye could see the Hokage smiling. He knew what was going to happen next so waited patiently until the Hokage spoke.

"Okay, if you want it that much I will give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection mission."

Naruto was overjoyed "Who?! Who?! A lord, or a princess?!"

"A drunken builder of some type that'll end up insulting us?" Skye asked.

The door opened and an old man with a sake bottle walked, everyone could tell that he was pretty much drunk. He looked at Team seven for a second before pointing at them. "These brats are the one's guarding me? They look barely out of diapers, especially the short one with the stupid look on his face."

Everyone turned to look at Skye who was now holding back Naruto from leaping at the client after figuring out he was the shortest of them all. "What, I have very good foresight. And apparently very good luck for picking random situations of the top of my head."

"I'm the super expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to give me super protection until I get back to my country and complete my bridge."

"Don't worry Tazuna we will super protect you from any super threats no matter how super they may be you super understand me? This is going to be a super mission it super will be." Skye grinned widely.

"Okay everyone meet at the gate in an hour -"

"Can we make it two? I need to sort out some research, tell some people I'm going and get someone to look after some things." Skye said.

"Okay two hours, pack for a few weeks." Kakashi told them before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"See you in a few hours," Skye said to Sakura and Naruto before walking to Tazuna and snatching the bottle from him. "You shouldn't drink too much especially at your age; you'll end up destroying your liver. See you later." He then jumped out of the window.

"USE THE DOOR!" The Hokage shouted through the window and they could hear Skye laughing in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

"LET'S GO!" Naruto shouted happily bouncing through the gates leading out of Konoha with his hands in the air.

"What are you so excited about?" Sakura asked.

"I've never left the village before." Naruto told them still bouncing around.

"Am I really going to be alright with him?" Tazuna pointed at Naruto.

Kakashi just smiled slightly "Well I am a Jonin so you don't need to worry."

"Everything will be fine, now can we get a move on I really want to start our first C-rank mission." Skye said and Sakura looked at him.

"Hey where's your pack?" The pink haired girl asked.

Skye opened his black calf length trench coat and showed the inside that was lined with pockets. He pulled a sealing scroll out of one of them, "I have plenty of these scrolls on me, all filled with enough supplies to last me a long time."

"Okay let's move out." Kakashi told them and they started off to Wave Country.

Walking slowly down the road Sakura started to converse with Tazuna about his country, "Tazuna-san."

"What?" Tazuna asked

Sakura asked, "You're from Wave country, right?"

Tazuna answered, "So what of it?"

Sakura turned to Kakashi, "Are there any ninjas in that country?"

Kakashi said, "Not in Wave, but there are others…the culture and customs are different, but hidden villages do exist along with their own ninja. In many countries, the meaning of a shinobi village is that it has military power. An island country like Wave doesn't need any ninja with how isolated they are surrounded by nothing but ocean. Within the various countries, the ones that stand out are Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Suna and Iwa which are referred to as the Five Great Shinobi Countries; they have leaders called 'Kages'. The five Kages, Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage and the Tsuchikage are the ones that rule over all the ninja."

Sakura said, "So then we won't encounter any foreign ninjas?"

Kakashi said, "No there is never any kind of ninja combat on a C-Rank mission."

"Well unless things go horribly wrong or we encounter some ninja with a grudge against Konoha." Skye said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What! I'm a realist okay!"

"Well the chances of those things happening are small." Kakashi reassured Sakura who was looking a little pale.

They continued walking for a while before they heard something behind them. Turning they saw Kakashi wrapped in bladed chain, two ninja's each with one end of the chain on either side of the Jonin. The two ninja's were wearing rebreathers and large metal clawed gauntlets which the chains were connected to and they had horned hitai-ate's that had the symbol of the Village of the Hidden Mist. Those two were the demon brothers of the Hidden Mist; Skye had no idea which was which though.

"One down," One of the ninja's said before the two of them tightened the chains shredding Kakashi into pieces. They then appeared behind Naruto and were about to wrap the chain around him. "Two down."

"I don't think so." Skye muttered and the chain suddenly shredded to pieces.

With their chains destroyed the demon brothers split up, one going after Naruto and the other for Tazuna. Sakura got in front of Tazuna in a protective stance and Skye got in front of Sakura. There was no need to do as Kakashi showed up and took out the demon brother with one arm, the second brother underneath his other arm.

"Well it's about time you showed up." Skye said.

"Kakashi-sensei you're alive?" Sakura was confused.

"Of course he is, he used the body replacement technique," He pointed to the shredded wood that once was a log.

"I'm sorry Naruto; you got injured because I didn't help you immediately. I didn't think you would freeze like that." Kakashi said. "Good work Skye."

Skye turned to Naruto "Everyone freezes at some point, it's just the surprise of it happening so suddenly and with you thinking Kakashi was dead that got to you. Next time you won't be caught by surprise okay."

Naruto gained a determined expression and was about to speak when Kakashi cut him off.

"Naruto save it for later, there claws are soaked in poison, we have to remove it quickly. Don't move around to much or the poison will spread faster, we need to open the wound and bleed the poison out." He then turned to Tazuna, "Tazuna."

"What is it?" The bridge builder asked looking nervous.

"I need to talk to you."

Kakashi tied the demon brothers to a tree and turned to Tazuna and his Genin's. "These guys look like Hidden Mist Chunin; they're known to continue fighting no matter what."

"How did you know we were there?" One of the demon brothers asked.

"It hasn't rained in three days and it's sunny, there isn't going to be a puddle." Kakashi explained.

"If you knew that then why did you let the brat's fight?" Tazuna asked.

Skye spoke up before Kakashi could. "He was checking to see if they were targeting us or you."

"Correct," Kakashi said. "We didn't know there were shinobi after you. Our mission was to protect you from bandits; this has now become a B-rank mission possibly even an A-rank. This was supposed to be a simple C-rank mission to protect you until the bridge was completed. We are now operating outside of our duties."

"We aren't ready for this mission, we need to head back to the village and get a doctor to treat Naruto's poisoning and wounds." Sakura said.

Skye twitched, why did everyone seem to forget he was also a medical ninja?

"I guess we better return to the village." Kakashi said.

Naruto's face gained a determined expression and he plunged a kunai into his hand where the wound from the gauntlet was.

"Naruto what are you doing?!" Sakura was shocked.

"With this kunai, I'll protect the old man, we're continuing the mission!" Naruto told them.

Kakashi turned cheerful and eye smiled at Naruto. "It's good to see you're bleeding out the poison, but anymore and you'll die from blood loss."

It was creepy that he said this with an all too cheerful tone.

"Why is it that you three idiots keep forgetting that I am the best medical ninja to come out of Konoha since Tsunade of the Sannin? Naruto sit down shut up and let me treat your wounds." Skye ordered.

"Ahhh that's right, sorry." Kakashi said sheepishly turning his eye smile to Skye.

As Skye was healing Naruto's injury, well helping it heal since the Kyubi's power was already starting to heal it Tazuna talked to Kakashi. Skye remembered just what was going to happen next and sighed, he was not looking forward to this.

The boat ride was boring; they couldn't see anything at all thanks to the thickness of the mist.

"We should see the bridge soon," the guy rowing the boat told them.

A shape appeared in the mist that quickly started to clear up revealing an impressive bridge.

"WOW! It's huge!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey be quiet," the rower whispered. "Why do you think we're hiding in the mist and not using the engine? We'll be in big trouble if Gatou finds us."

Eventually they made land and started to make their way to Tazuna's house. Naruto suddenly surprised everyone by throwing a shuriken into some bushes. Looking they had found Naruto had almost killed a now terrified white rabbit.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as Sakura berated Naruto for trying to show off. Hearing something behind them Kakashi shouted. "Everyone get down!"

Skye was already hitting the floor as soon as he saw Kakashi open his mouth taking Tazuna with him. When he looked back up he saw a giant sword shaped like a butcher's knife, the Kubikiribocho stuck into a tree. Standing on the sword was none other than the Demon of the Hidden Mist himself Zabuza Momochi.

"Well if it isn't the Demon of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi said and held out a hand to stop Naruto from charging. "Everyone get back, this one's on a whole other level. I guess I have no choice but to use this." He pulled up his headband revealing his Sharingan eye.

"The copy ninja Kakashi, already pulling out the Sharingan are you? I'm sorry to say but the old man is mine." Zabuza said jumping off the sword and pulling it out of the tree.

"What the hell is the Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"It's a bloodline limit, I'll explain about it later when we're not in a life or death fight." Skye said.

"Protect Tazuna; I'll take care of Zabuza." Kakashi told them.

"Now let's end all the talking, I have to kill the old man." Zabuza said.

"Not if we kill you first, by the way I got to ask is that sword compensation for a certain lack of development in other departments?" Skye grinned cheekily as everyone turned to look at him in shock, Zabuza's expression quickly turning to anger.

"I'm going to kill you brat."

Skye shrugged "You were already going to so I don't see how that changes anything Mr Tiny."

"Skye don't antagonise the A-rank missing-nin who's trying to kill all of us." Kakashi said in his best lecture tone.

"….Have you just met me?"

Zabuza disappeared and reappeared over the water with his hand in a seal. "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." Zabuza disappeared once again and the mist started to get thicker.

"He's gone!" Sakura exclaimed.

"He'll come after me first," Kakashi explained. "Zabuza is an expert in silent killing, you won't even notice until you're already dead."

Skye had to restrain himself for commenting there.

"It's not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly. Be careful." Kakashi finished.

"The mist is getting thicker!" Naruto said.

"Eight choices," Zabuza's voice came from everywhere. "Liver, lungs, spin, clavical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys and heart. Which one shall I go after?"

Killing intent rained down on all of them, if it wasn't for his past and his training Skye would have probably ended up shaking like a leaf and on his way to a full blown panic attack. As it was he was able to steel himself and turn his flight into fight instinct.

"Don't worry; I'll protect you guys with my life." Kakashi reassured them. "I don't let my comrades die."

"We'll see about that." Zabuza said appearing in the middle of their formation. "It's over!"

Kakashi appeared stabbing Zabuza, but there was no blood from the wound only water. The real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi swinging his sword as the water clone Kakashi stabbed turned back into water. Kakashi was cut in half at the waist only to burst into water revealing him as a water clone. The real Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai to his neck.

"Don't move it's over."

Zabuza laughed "It's over? You don't get it, there's no way you can defeat me with your monkey like imitations. But that was impressive; to copy my water clone technique and have the clone say those words to attract my attention while you hide. But it's not going to be that easy."

Those last few words were spoken by the real Zabuza who appeared behind Kakashi as the one with a kunai to its neck burst into water. Kakashi ducked under Zabuza's sword but was kicked into the water.

'_This water is heavy.' _Kakashi thought as he climbed out and onto the water surface. Naruto and Sakura were shocked to see him stand on water.

Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi "You fool, Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu."

An orb of water surrounded Kakashi trapping him inside the technique.

"Now I have you in my inescapable prison." Zabuza told him. "We can finish things later; first I'll take care of them." With a single hand seal Zabuza summoned a water clone. "Wearing a hitai-ate, calling yourself ninja's. But you know what? A real ninja is someone who has survived life and death battles. You can only call yourself ninja when you're listed in my bingo book."

The water clone disappeared in a burst of speed again and appeared kicking Naruto away knocking his hitai-ate off.

"Just a brat," The real Zabuza said.

"Guys run, you have no chance of beating him. As long as he's keeping me trap he can't move and the water clone can't go very far from the real one!" Kakashi shouted at them.

Naruto charged past them to the water clone only to be kicked back again.

"What are you doing jumping in all by yourself?! We're only Genin we don't stand a chance!" Sakura shouted at him.

Naruto stood up with his hitai-ate now in his hand. "Hey you eyebrow less freak, put this in your handbook. The man who will one day become Hokage…." He tied his hitai-ate onto his head and smiled. "Ninja of the Leaf Village, Naruto Uzumaki!" Everyone stared at him, even the water clone. "Hey Skye I have a plan."

"I'm all ears."

"Let's get wild," Naruto wiped off some blood leaking from his mouth.

"Run away! You don't stand a chance!" Kakashi shouted at them. "Our duty is to protect Tazuna!"

"Thanks for the damn support!" Skye shouted back at him.

Naruto turned to Tazuna "Old man?"

Tazuna smiled "I got us all into this, fight as much as you want."

"I think that's a go." Skye said.

"You ready?" Naruto asked and Skye nodded.

The water clone Zabuza started laughing "You three will never grow up. You're just playing ninja. When I was about your age these hands were already stained with blood."

"Yeah I know all about that, how you earned that nickname of yours, I don't care. What matters is the here and now and you're going to fail." Skye said.

The water clone kicked Skye into the ground; he wanted nothing more to destroy the damn thing. However Naruto was supposed to be the star of the show this time regrettably for Skye and his ribs. Naruto summoned a large amount of shadow clones which then all started to pile onto the water clone as Skye moved back and away. The water clone Zabuza then flung all the clones off and one of the Naruto's reached into his pack and tossed Skye a fuma shuriken. Skye threw the fuma shuriken past the water clone aiming for the real Zabuza, who caught it easily. He then noticed the second shuriken hidden in the first one's shadow and jumped over it.

"That's not going to be enough to beat me."

The shuriken that passed Zabuza turned into a Naruto revealing it to be a transformation. Naruto threw a kunai at Zabuza forcing him to let go of the water prison freeing Kakashi. Zabuza looked angry and was about to slice Naruto with the shuriken but was blocked by a really scary looking Kakashi.

"Great plan Naruto, you guys have really grown up." Kakashi told them.

"I got distracted and released the jutsu." Zabuza said.

"No you were forced to release it." Said Kakashi "I won't fall for the same technique twice."

They jumped away from each other and Zabuza started some hand seals which Kakashi copied perfectly.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu." They both called out and two large dragons made of water collided with each other.

Zabuza started performing more hand seals while shouting at Kakashi but was getting freaked out by Kakashi who was copying him perfectly both with the seals and words. Kakashi finished his seals first thanks to Zabuza freaking out and he called out. "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique."

A giant powerful vortex of water rushed at Zabuza.

'_Impossible! It was my own jutsu yet I couldn't keep up!' _Zabuza thought stunned.

Skye was shocked, it was one thing seeing it in a manga or anime but in real life it was absolutely incredible.

Kakashi appeared in front of Zabuza who was slumped down against a tree.

"Can you see the future?" Zabuza grunted.

"Yes and your future is death," Kakashi told him and was about to kill Zabuza when two senbon came out of nowhere piercing Zabuza's neck.

Zabuza fell to the ground as everyone turned to see a masked figure on a tree. "You're right, he's dead."

Kakashi checked Zabuza's body. _'Well he's dead.'_

"Thank you very much; I have been searching for an opportunity to kill Zabuza Momochi for a long time now." The masked figure said.

"You're a hunter-nin aren't you?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes I am."

"Hunter-nin?" Naruto asked.

"I'll also explain that later." Skye told him and stopped Naruto from shouting. "We're all tired so let's say we wrap this up and get moving."

"I agree, your fight is now over, now I must dispose of this body." The masked figure said using the body flicker technique to appear beside Zabuza "Farewell." The masked person then used another body flicker to disappear with Zabuza's body.

Kakashi sighed and lowered his headband over his Sharingan once again. "Let's go, we have to get Tazuna back to his home now."

"I agree sensei, by the way goodnight." Skye said waving at him.

Kakashi was confused for a second before losing consciousness and hitting the floor.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura was shocked.

"Don't worry Sakura its only chakra exhaustion. Naruto create a couple of clones to carry Kakashi, Tazuna can you guide us to your place?" Skye said taking charge.

"Yeah sure, it's this way." Tazuna told him and they started once again to the bridge builders home.


	7. Chapter 7

The three Genin's sat around Kakashi who was lying on a futon in a room in Tazuna's house.

"Are you alright sensei?" Tsunami, Tazuna's twenty-nine year old daughter asked.

"Kakashi-sensei is fine, He'll need to rest for a couple of days, and it would have been a week of rest if I wasn't here. Seriously Kakashi-sensei if you had even a tiny bit more chakra I could have had you up and running in no time at all."

"You really do earn the title the second coming of Tsunade don't you?" Kakashi was amused.

"Second coming of Tsunade, wasn't she one of the Sannin, the legendary medical ninja?" Sakura asked surprised.

"…..Don't compare me to that outdated woman, she belongs in a museum." Skye muttered.

"We should be safe for a while now right after defeating that strong ninja." Tazuna laughed.

"By the way who was that masked kid?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi launched into an explanation about hunter ninja. How they were sent out to kill missing ninjas and to destroy the bodies of their targets to protect information from anything like training techniques to bloodlines.

"Although that wasn't a real hunter-nin and Zabuza is still alive." Skye told them.

"What?!" Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna exclaimed.

"I knew I was missing something." Kakashi said slowly sitting up.

"The fact is hunter ninja's dispose of their victims on the spot, only taking the heads as proof. This fake hunter ninja took Zabuza's entire body; there was also the position where he struck Zabuza with the senbon. He put Zabuza into a momentary death state by striking an acupuncture point. I probably should have seen this before but I was stunned by the giant vortex of water Kakashi created trying to show off and he was standing in front of Tazuna blocking my view of the body." Skye explained and Kakashi chuckled.

"He's correct; it's more than likely -"

"Not more than, it is definitely."

"Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi continued.

"What the hell?! But didn't you check if he was already dead?!" Naruto shouted.

"Didn't you hear my explanation?" Skye asked. "Zabuza was put into a false death, so he had no heartbeat or breathing so when Kakashi examined him then he was in a fake death. However he would have woken up a few minutes later or when the needles were pulled out."

"Aren't you just thinking too much?" Tazuna asked.

"No," Kakashi simply told him. "It's better to prepare for another battle anyway; even if Zabuza was really dead then Gatou could have just hired other ninja."

"What do you mean by preparing Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"You three will receive training."

"Training?" Sakura asked a little confused and annoyed. "What's a little training going to do? Our enemy is a ninja you struggled against even with the Sharingan."

"Sakura, who saved me from that water prison?" Kakashi smiled at all of them. "You guys are all growing rapidly, especially you Naruto. You've improved the most."

Naruto beamed at the praise.

"But sensei if Zabuza is still alive he could attack while we are training." Sakura said.

"He'll need at least a week to recover from the injuries of his battle and the false death." Kakashi told her.

"So we train until then!" Naruto was pumped up and ready to go.

Everyone froze hearing a light snoring and turned to look at Skye. The golden haired boy was now in a futon wearing long black pyjamas and sleeping peacefully.

"When did he…you know what I think it'll be better for my sanity if I didn't ask." Kakashi said then shook his head. "He's got the right idea though, for now we rest and tomorrow we start the training."

While Skye slept he had missed Inari come in and start saying to the rest of team seven how they will all die and how they couldn't beat Gatou. He considered this a blessing when he woke up.

The next morning found the Team in the forest at the back of the house. Kakashi was leaning against a tree; he was looking a lot better than yesterday but still a little tired.

"Now it's time to start training." He told them.

"Yes!" Naruto jumped up and down.

"But first I want to talk to you about chakra." Kakashi said.

"Here we go." Skye muttered under his breath.

"What's chakra?" Naruto asked confused.

"You're a ninja and you don't even know what chakra is! What did you learn in the academy?!" Sakura shouted at Naruto.

"I'll explain," Skye said and turned to Naruto. "Chakra is what we ninja use for Jutsu, it is made out of the spiritual and physical energies in our body which combines to create chakra. Think of it like this, the noodles in your ramen is the physical energy while the broth is the spiritual energy, combine them together and you get ramen or in this case chakra and this Chakra is what lets us use jutsu."

Naruto nodded "I understand."

"You do?" Sakura was slightly surprised.

"But can't we already use Jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"It's not about using the jutsu it's about the chakra control." Skye explained. "You see the more control over your chakra the better your jutsu will become, you will also be able to use more jutsu by wasting less chakra."

"Correct, as Skye mentioned you lot aren't using chakra effectively…what Skye?" Kakashi asked.

Skye was grinning as he has his hand in the air and jumping up and down. "Well I assume you're going to teach them the tree climbing exercise right? I already know this one." He walked up the side of a tree and stood upside down on a branch as Sakura and Naruto stared in shake at seeing him literally walk up the side of the tree.

"I thought you might, medical ninja need good chakra control." Kakashi said then turned to Sakura and Naruto. "Gather your chakra to the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree."

"How is this going to make us stronger?" Sakura asked.

"This training is to increase your chakra control. It is said that the bottom of the feet is the most difficult place to gather chakra, take these kunai and use them to mark your progress up the tree." Kakashi threw three kunai next to their feet.

"Since I already know this can I go and do some stuff on my own? I'm working on some projects and now that I think about it would definitely be useful if I can get them finished within the week." Skye said.

"I don't see why not." Kakashi said pulling out a volume of Icha Icha Paradise and started reading while keeping one eye on Naruto and Sakura.

"Thanks, hey Naruto can you make a clone I can take with me?" Skye asked before the blonde haired boy could start running up the tree.

"Why?"

"I just need to ask you some questions that may take a while so I figured I could just take a clone with me while you train." Skye told him. Naruto shrugged and created a clone which followed him away from the others.

Two days later and Naruto had managed to finish the tree climbing. Kakashi, Sakura and Skye took turns to guard Tazuna at the bridge. While it was Sakura's turn to guard Kakashi decided to see what Skye was doing. Walking into the clearing he stopped and stared at the sight in front of him. The clearing was filled with about thirty different Skye's that were all in small groups doing different things. Some were sitting over scrolls, others practicing what looked like chakra control and others Kakashi had no idea what they were doing, just that involved chakra and possibly shape manipulation. Finally he spotted a single Skye standing away from the rest of them. He was about to approach him when suddenly two large white wings burst from Skye's back.

"Finally!" Skye jumped into the air in celebration, his wings took that moment to flap and he shot even higher. "WOAH! How do I work these things?!"

Kakashi sweatdropped at seeing the struggling Skye. A moment later Skye managed to climb out of the tree he was stuck in and his wings vanished appearing to retract into his body.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei." Skye grinned while pulling out a small twig from his hair.

"Okay…so you can make shadow clones?" Kakashi said.

Skye was about to answer when a little and a girl walked up beside him. The girl looked to be the same age as Skye, wearing the same clothes but had long golden hair reaching her waist, was well developed for her age and her appearance could only be described as a delicate beauty reaching only Skye's chin in height making her smaller then even Naruto. Kakashi's mind just seemed to shut down for a second.

"Is that one of your clones?" Kakashi asked.

Skye nodded "Yeah this is the clone testing out Naruto's transformation. So what are the results?" The clone handed him a notebook and dispersed into smoke. "I'll look through them later, anyway yeah I know the shadow clone, and trust me I have more than enough chakra for it. The only one able to beat me in that department will probably be Naruto. He can make probably thousands but all I can make so far is a couple of hundred."

"….a couple of hundred? Most Jonin have problem making ten shadow clones." Kakashi said.

"Well most Jonin aren't medical ninjas or know anything about sealing. I however can go on and on about how amazing I am in both of these fields but alas I am a humble man." Skye said.

Kakashi just sighed and walked away from the clearing pulling out his book. He needed to get his mind off the madness that was his team.

Skye sat at the table writing and drawing in his notebook while eating. He mostly ignored everything around him that was until Naruto stood up slamming his hands onto the table. Looking he saw Inari across from them and decided to intervene. Getting up and grabbing Naruto's shoulder he then turned to Inari, this was something he had wanted to say ever since he first read the manga, and now he had the chance.

"Don't ever assume that you are the only person in the world suffering. You have a lot more than most people can ever dream of, a family, a house, food when there are people out there who have none of these things. You think our lives are nothing but cheerful laughter well you're wrong, Naruto and I both have no parents, never having known the love of a parent. We raised ourselves, and while I think we did pretty good there are things we will always miss out on not having parents. Basically you've gone through some pain but stop whining and grow up because there are people who have gone through much worse then you." He then steered Naruto out of the house. "Go and train, It'll calm you down. Now if you would all excuse me I'm going to bed."

Skye woke up early the next morning and noticed Naruto hadn't returned. It took him a moment to remember in his sleep confused brain why this seemed so familiar. As soon as he did however he shot out of bed and quickly got dressed. Leaving the house he was able to track which way Naruto went, thanking clear weather and ninja training he followed the trail.

Hiding behind a tree he watched Naruto and Haku pick up herbs together. There was just something about this scene that was so amusing, maybe because Naruto believed Haku was a girl. But actually seeing him in real stunned Skye, he was really pretty, downright beautiful even. There was no way a boy could be as naturally beautiful enough to put most girls to shame like that, maybe it was an effect of his bloodline?

Stepping out from behind the tree Skye walked over to them making sure to make a bit of noise. "Naruto, oh hello who's this, sorry I'm being rude aren't I my name is Skye McDowell and you are?"

"Haku, it's nice to meet you Skye." Haku shook his hand with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Haku, I see you met Naruto." Skye pointed to the grinning blonde.

"Yes he has been helping me collect herbs." Haku told him.

Skye looked into the basket, "Ah so someone you know is sick or injured then? These have medical properties."

"Yes, a very precious person of mine was in an accident." Haku said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, do you need any more help?"

Haku shook his head "No I have enough now but thank you. It was nice to meet you two."

"Like I said the pleasure was all mine," Skye grinned. He was talking to Haku! The ice user only appeared briefly twice but was one of Skye's top ten favourite characters.

Haku walked away but as he reached the edge of the clearing turned to them. "Oh and by the way, I'm a boy."

Naruto's shocked expression was priceless and Skye laughed. "Oh I already knew that, you're still gorgeous though." Haku was stunned and Naruto stared at Skye open mouthed, Skye could see a small blush on Haku's face. "What is true, he's prettier than most girls."

Haku quickly left after that and Skye couldn't stop laughing at the expression on their faces. When Haku left Skye looked at the hand he shook with and when he saw a seal on his palm glow slightly he smiled softly. He left the clearing quickly, there was work he needed to do.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the week passed with the group training, relaxing or guarding. Finally the day came when Zabuza should have recovered so everyone decided to go to the bridge and guard Tazuna just in case. The only person who didn't was Naruto who was still in bed tired from all his training. Skye just hoped that all his plans would work out, they should but if they didn't he would have to use his back ups and that would be annoying.

Arriving at the bridge they saw the mist was thicker than usual, and the workers were injured or unconscious. The mist started to get thicker quickly.

"They're here." Kakashi told them.

"No really what gave you that impression. Was it the injured workers are the unnatural mist rolling in?" Skye said.

"Kakashi-sensei this is the hidden mist jutsu isn't it?" Sakura asked.

A voice came from everywhere in the mist interrupted them. "Long time no see Kakashi, I see your still with those brats."

Water clones of Zabuza surrounded them and Skye smiled. "I'll take care of this Kakashi-sensei."

"Do it Skye." Kakashi eye smiled at him.

Disappearing in a blur of speed Skye sliced through all the water clones before returning to where he was in an instant. His fingers outstretched with a two and a half foot blade of chakra surrounding and stretching from his right hand. Skye cancelled the technique before standing up straight.

"So you saw through the water clones. You kids have grown; it looks like a rival has appeared Haku." The real Zabuza said appearing with Haku who was wearing his hunter-nin mask.

"It seems so." Haku said.

"That was an interesting technique you used brat, what's it called?" Zabuza asked.

"Executioners blade, that's what it's called and I created it. I was….inspired so to speak." Skye told him.

"That masked one, so he was Zabuza's accomplice." Kakashi said.

"I'll fight him," Skye told them.

"An impressive young man, even though water clones only have one tenth of the strength the original has still very impressive." Haku said.

Haku disappeared using the body flicker technique and reappeared next to Skye. Skye quickly used the chakra scalpel technique and blocked Haku's senbon he was using as his weapons. To be able to use senbons like kunai took real skill and Skye couldn't help but be impressed.

"You are capable of using medical techniques in battle that is impressive." Haku praised him.

"Thank you, so is your skill with senbon." Skye said.

"I don't want to have to kill you," Haku told him. "But you won't stand down, will you?"

"Right now this village has all its hopes and dreams on this bridge and on that man. Gatou is an evil man, and trying to stop the construction of this bridge is an evil act. The fact that you're the one trying to stop it makes you the evil one right now. I don't care what reason you have for it, it still isn't worth it, the suffering of all those people. I will stop you." Skye was getting into the whole dramatic ninja speech during battle.

Haku frowned "I see but you won't be able to keep up with my speed next time. I also have two advantages."

"Two advantages?" Even if Skye already knew what these were he needed to play up the act.

"First is all the water on the ground and the second is that I have occupied one of your arms. Now you will only be able to run from my attacks." Haku flipped through a set of one handed seals before stomping on the ground and water splashed around turning into needles that surrounded them. "Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death."

As Haku jumped backwards the needles flew towards Skye. He jumped up to avoid the technique and threw a handful at shuriken which Haku avoided. Appearing behind Haku he punched him in the face knocking him backwards a distance.

"You made a big mistake calling these ninja's brats, Skye is the Hidden Leaf's strongest rookie along with being probably the most talented medical ninja to come out of Konoha, Sakura is one of the brightest minds and the other one is the hidden leaf's most hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja." Kakashi told Zabuza.

Zabuza laughed "Haku you do realise we'll be driven back at this rate."

"Yeah….we can't have that." Haku said.

Chakra started to roll off Haku and the temperature started dropping. Skye rushed in quickly deactivating his weight seals and moving before Haku realised he grabbed Haku's chest as he put his hand into a seal. He jumped back and reactivated his weight seals as Haku called his technique.

"Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors."

Skye watched as he was completely surrounded by large mirrors of ice, even the top was covered so he couldn't jump out. Haku stepped into one of the mirrors and his appearance showed on every one of the mirrors.

'I'm really going to hate this part, but it has to happen.' Skye thought and sighed.

The attack started quickly and senbon flew at him from all directions at unbelievable speeds. He was brought to his knees by the attack, having senbon stuck into your body like that hurt like hell.

"Skye!" Sakura called out and threw a kunai at one of the mirrors.

Bringing the top half of his body out of the mirror Haku caught the kunai. Only to have a shuriken slice his mask causing him to fall out of the mirror. Skye healed his wounds as a poof of smoke appeared on the bridge next to the mirrors.

"Naruto Uzumaki has arrived!" The smoke cleared revealing Naruto. "Now that I'm here everything will be fine! The main character usually shows up at the last minute and kick's the enemy's ass!"

Zabuza threw a handful of shuriken at Naruto but Haku stopped them with his own senbon. "Zabuza please let me fight them."

"You're as soft as always," Zabuza said but didn't interfere anymore.

Skye sighed as he saw Naruto in front of him.

"I'm here to save you." Naruto whispered.

Skye sighed again "Thank you Naruto, however you probably should have stayed outside and attacked the mirrors there."

"What did you say?! I came to save you and this is what I get?!" Naruto nearly shouted.

Haku stepped back into the mirrors but only showed up on one of them this time. Skye went to pull out a kunai but heard Haku speak behind him and noticed the mirror he was previously in was but saw nothing.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked surprised.

Both Naruto and Skye were struck down by more senbon. Looking back up he saw Haku's appearance on all the mirrors again, it really was creepy.

"Where's the real one?" Naruto looked around wildly. "That's it, Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

All the clones were quickly destroyed but Skye was starting to get used to Haku's movements. The speed was fast, faster than anything he had seen before but there still was a way to track him.

"This jutsu uses my own reflection to transport me; to me it seems like your moving in slow motion." Haku told them.

"Damn it I won't die here." Naruto gained a determined expression.

"Becoming a true ninja is difficult for me, but if you come at me I will kill my heart and become a true shinobi." Haku said. "This bridge is the place where we fight for our dreams. Please don't hate me; I want to protect someone precious to me, to fight for them, that is my dream. For that dream I can kill you."

Skye stood up smiling slightly after hearing Sakura shout, Naruto following him. Haku simply watched for a moment before speaking.

"You move well, but this time I'll stop you."

He threw the senbon at them but Skye was able to jump out of the way shocking Haku. Naruto took a few senbon at fell to the ground, Haku flew towards Naruto and Skye knew just what he had to do. Using a technique he created, a technique similar to the body flicker but was superior in its speed and manoeuvrability giving it better combat capabilities. This technique just like the executioners blade was something also inspired by a certain manga; Skye disappeared reappearing in front of Naruto tackling Haku. He took a few senbon and knew that he was going to pass out quickly.

"How did you like that? That was my Shundo technique." Skye gasped.

Naruto looked horrified; Skye knew he must have looked terrible at that moment.

"Why?"

"Idiot, because your my teammate and friend." Skye fell back and Naruto caught him before he hit the ground. "Naruto….look after the others, and become the best Hokage Konoha has ever seen, I know you can do it."

Skye blacked out at this point, but not before activating the seals he had attached to a wristband on each wrist.

He had no idea how long he blacked out for, all he knew was that it would have been longer if it wasn't for the medical chakra seals. He pulled the senbon out of his body and watched as the injuries healed. Looking around he saw Haku's mask fall off his face, now in pieces thanks to Naruto's punch. Naruto stopped his fuel filled rage in shock and his eyes turned blue again instead of the red with slit pupils and his thickened whispers thinned back to the normal appearance. It was really interesting to see in real life. He listened to the conversation between Haku and Naruto.

"I'm not dead!" Skye called getting up shakily. "Although I probably would be if you were actually aiming to kill me."

"Skye!" Naruto called out smiling.

Haku smiled softly and lowered his head. "You should have been unconscious for longer."

"I'm a medic-nin love, I have a lot of healing skills including for healing myself when I'm knocked out." Skye told them. "Listen Haku let me make it simple for you; if you think yourself a tool then I'm stealing you."

"What?" Haku asked confused lifting his head.

"Tools change hands all the time, if you think yourself as a tool then I'll become your new wielder, I'll give you a purpose. Tools have no care for who their masters are unless they're branded in some way marking them as proof of ownership and I'm assuming you don't have one. That's unless you're not really a tool and you do care for Zabuza as more than that, in which case live, live and keep standing beside him no matter what the case is." Skye said.

A tear slid down Haku's face and he lowered his head again. The mist started to clear and they all heard a loud noise, a chirping noise and that noise alone told Skye what exactly was happening. Haku looking shocked created a hand seal before disappearing.

"Damn it," Skye muttered and Naruto watched as he just blurred out of existence as he used Shundo.

Grabbing Kakashi's arm and knocking it off course before it plunged into Haku. His momentum then had him tackling Haku to the ground but not before he managed to sever Zabuza's muscles using a chakra scalpel preventing him from using his arms. That way Zabuza wouldn't be able to use the distraction to slice them in half. It probably wouldn't have worked if Zabuza wasn't distracted.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, I saw Haku rushing over so I tried to intercept him."

"It's alright Skye at least you managed to disable Zabuza." Kakashi said.

"How disappointing, you got your ass kicked by a bunch of brats."

Everyone turned to see Gatou and a large group of thugs.

"Gatou, what are you doing here with all those men?" Zabuza growled.

"The plan changed, well not really since I planned to do this from the start." Gatou said. "I'm going to kill you Zabuza; I was never going to pay you. You see hiring ninja from the villages is expensive. So I get missing ninja who are easy to dispose of after words and have the ninja battle each other. Once both sides are weakened I kill them off with numbers. A good plan don't you think? The only problem was you, Zabuza the Demon of the Hidden Mist, what a joke! You're just a little baby demon."

"Well I guess this fight is over, now that I have no reason to go after Tazuna I have no reason to fight you Kakashi." Zabuza said.

"You're right," Kakashi sighed, he had a feeling things were going to get annoying with all those mercenaries and he was running low on chakra.

Skye looked at Gatou while Naruto shouted at Zabuza, he had no idea what Naruto said but whatever it was got a reaction out of Zabuza.

"Kid…you don't need to say anymore." Skye looked over at Zabuza and saw he was crying. "Haku is to kind, it pained him to have to fight you, but he fought not only for me but for you to. I'm glad I fought you guys, you're right. In the end ninja are still human, it's impossible for us to become emotionless tools. Kid I want you and your friends to look after Haku."

"Zabuza," Haku said.

"I'm sorry Haku, you are my son in everything but blood, and I want you to live a good life." Zabuza told him before turning back to Naruto. "Kid lend me a kunai."

"Yeah here," Zabuza caught the kunai in his mouth since his arms were unusable.

"We'll look after Haku; don't worry about him Zabuza the Demon of the Hidden Mist. You may call yourself a demon but you're instead a guardian trying to protect what matters to him, that was the reason you slaughtered the other children in the test, to prevent it from happening. And your coup was to try and stop the bloodline purges…everything you've done was to try and protect what you cared about." Skye said getting everyone's attention and a surprised look from Zabuza. "Now you're trying to once again protect something."

"You better look after him, or I'll come back and kill you all." Zabuza said the kunai muffling the words.

"Zabuza what are you -"

"Haku this is his choice, he wants to protect his precious person, and surely you understand that." Skye said before turning back to Zabuza. "Give them hell."

Zabuza grinned a bloodthirsty grin and ran straight towards Gatou and the group of mercenaries. It was a slaughter; he took out a large group of the mercenaries and Gatou himself with his arms useless and a single kunai in his mouth. By the time it was over he had a load of weapons piercing his back and it was a miracle he was still even alive as Kakashi carried him over back to Haku. Team Seven gave a little privacy to the two of them and Zabuza died with Haku crying over his body.

"He died not only as a true ninja, but a truly great man protecting what he cared for most." Skye said kneeling next to Haku. "This is a man whose life is worth honouring by carrying the lessons he taught us." Now he was feeling that he was being too dramatic but hey he was a ninja, drama is practically what they do.

The remaining mercenaries decided that they would try and storm the village since their boss was now dead. At that moment the villagers showed up with Inari in the lead holding a crossbow scaring off the mercenaries. It was just one thing happening after the other on this mission. As Kakashi picked up Zabuza's body Skye and Naruto helped Haku. They held a small funeral for Zabuza burying him just outside the village near the bridge. They created a small headstone for him instead of using the Kubikiribocho as the headstone itself. Skye was the one to shoot this idea down, saying that someone would just steal the sword and as a swordsman himself Zabuza would want to see the blade used instead of gathering rust. He gave it to Haku who could barely lift it but then Haku surprised them all by giving it to Skye.

Finally it was time to return to Konoha. They were standing on the newly created bridge, Team Seven plus Haku. Naruto was saying his goodbyes before they all left. Walking Skye couldn't help but smile widely before turning to Naruto.

"You really are lucky, first mission out of the village and you already have a bridged named after you."

"What?" Naruto asked confused as everyone turned to Skye.

"The bridge, they named it The Great Naruto Bridge." Skye told them his smile widening.

"WHAT!" Naruto and Sakura shouted as everyone else just laughed, even the depressed Haku managed a small giggle, luckily he was starting to cheer up after Zabuza's death.


	9. Chapter 9

The Hokage wanted nothing more than to bang his head on his desk as he stared at the group in front of him. Skye and Naruto were grinning at him cheekily, Sakura and Haku were looking nervous while Kakashi was slightly embarrassed. They had just finished given their mission report, with Skye's usual interesting comments thrown in.

"So let me get this straight. You ended up fighting Zabuza Momochi, freeing a country from the oppression of Gatou and Naruto had a bridge named after him?" Hiruzen asked.

"And since that was our first real mission imagine what the others will be like. I'm putting my bet on saving the world from an ancient demon god some point in the future." Skye said.

"Well usually missions don't tend to go that far off track so don't bet on it happening again." Hiruzen told them.

"We have Naruto and me on our team, I think whatever is considered normal needs to be flipped upside down with our luck." Skye countered.

"…..Damn it I'm too old for this." Hiruzen muttered before smiling. "In any case Team Seven you did a good job on this mission, the rank will rise appropriately from C-rank to A-rank and you will all be paid accordingly. Now all that's left is to deal with Haku's circumstances."

"Well since Haku was never registered as a Ninja he's technically a civilian. He can live with me for now and use my spare bedroom; I'll just need to buy another bed. We can also get him Konoha citizenship this afternoon." Skye told them.

"That fast?" Kakashi asked surprised.

Skye shrugged as they walked out of the office. "I have a few friends who can speed up the process."

The next morning found Skye staring at Haku who just walked into the kitchen. He was still wearing a sleeping Kimono, his hair was down and messy and his face had an adorable sleepy expression with pouty lips. He just stared at Haku as he nearly fell into a seat.

"It has to be an effect of his bloodline, I performed a check-up and everything was normal, it has to be the bloodline." Skye muttered to himself before shaking his head and going to make some tea. "Want anything?"

Haku blinked "Tea please."

"So I could use your help today in my training." Skye told him. "I need you to help me use the Ice release."

"The Ice release is a bloodline, you won't be able to use it….what the?" Haku stared at the block of ice forming in Skye's hand. "How did you do that, do you have the same bloodline as me?"

"Nope, I was able to use my skills in sealing to create a way to use Ice release." Skye showed Haku the seals on his arms and pointed out the newest. "If it wasn't for the fight we had then it would have taken me longer, remember when I grabbed your chest? You probably thought that I was about to attack then jumped back when I saw you starting your attack. But I was gathering a sample of your chakra to find the balance needed to create Ice chakra." Then thought _'There was also the DNA sample I got from you when we shook hands in the clearing, but I won't tell you that.'_

Haku simply stared for a moment not believing what he was hearing. Ninja's have tried for years to gain bloodlines, but unless you were born with them then there was nearly no chance of it happening. You could have an eye transplant with a dojutsu like Kakashi but that was the only case he had heard of when someone received a bloodline limit they were not born with. He had heard of experiments using genetic modification to give people bloodlines but as far as he heard they had all failed. What Skye had achieved was something that Haku had never heard about, recreating an elemental bloodline through seals.

"So will you help me? I would really like to learn that crystal ice mirror technique." Skye said.

"Yes, I will." Haku smiled, he enjoyed the idea of teaching his techniques to someone.

"Fantastic," Skye smiled widely and handed Haku his tea. "We'll head for the training grounds after breakfast. Then after that we can head to the hospital, I'll introduce you to my old teacher and ask if she can teach you, you wanted to become a medic right?"

Haku nodded "Yes."

"Good you'll like Hikari-sensei. I know she'll have a field day with you, just don't let her take you shopping or you'll regret it." Skye told him.

Haku was confused but didn't say anything. They finished there breakfast and headed to training ground seven. For Skye it was a productive few hours which he learned all Haku showed him. By the time they were done he had a handle on successfully manipulating the Ice element, and could even use the crystal ice mirror technique. He was still not close to Haku's level but was a lot further along than most would be, mostly thanks to his seals and shadow clones. Like he promised he then introduced Haku to Hikari and quickly left after saying goodbye to unusually beautiful boy, he really did not like the look in Hikari's eyes. Oh well Haku could handle it, probably.

The next day had all of Team Seven meeting at their usual spot. Skye had a number of shadow clones working on seals and doing some chakra control exercises while they waited for Kakashi. While his chakra control was already perfect even with his large chakra reserves he still continued with the training, he needed to with how fast his chakra reserves were rising. The real Skye was doing some light exercises on top of the river that ran through the training grounds. As usual Kakashi showed up two hours late and they all went to get a mission. This time it was a simple D-rank mission, a simple babysitting mission and Skye kept the kids entertained with some magic tricks, well the kids and Naruto.

After the mission they all went their separate ways and Skye headed to the hospital. He started to notice people wearing headbands from other villages walking through the streets, this meant one thing. The Chunin exams were about to begin.

Hearing a commotion in the street next to him turning the corner he saw Konohamaru being held up by Kankuro with Temari behind them, Naruto was shouting at Kankuro with Sakura and Konohamaru's friends Udon and Moegi behind him. Walking around the corner Skye was about to say something when a rock from the trees hit Kankuro's hand. Konohamaru dropped to the ground before running behind Naruto.

"Long time no see Sasuke, " Skye said looking at the Uchiha in the trees then turned to the two sand ninja's in front of him. "I assume that red haired next to Sasuke is part of your team?"

Everyone looked to where Skye was pointing in shock. Standing there upside down on a branch was someone Skye was very familiar with, it was Gaara. The red haired boy glared down at Kankuro.

"Kankuro stop it. You're an embarrassment to the village."

"G-gaara." Kankuro stuttered.

"Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic. Did you forget why we came here?" Gaara asked in his monotone voice.

"Okay everybody that's enough," Skye interrupted Kankuro before he could speak. "I assume you three are here for the exams? You will want to avoid getting in trouble or you'll be kicked out before they even start. And I think assaulting the Hokage's grandson will definitely get you in worse trouble then kicked out of an exam."

Kankuro paled hearing that; Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand reappearing between his siblings. Temari and Kankuro just looked at Gaara nervously while he stared at Sasuke and Skye.

"Interesting body flicker technique there, I've seen the water and normal but never sand before." Skye said.

"Let's go." Gaara told his siblings.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Judging by the symbols on your hitai-ate you guys are from the Village Hidden in the Sands right? You may be allies with the leaf but it is forbidden for ninja's to enter each other's villages without permission. State your purpose, depending on your answer we may not be able to let you go." Sakura told them.

"Did you not just listen to me say they were probably here for the exams? Have you not noticed all the foreign ninja walking around the village?" Skye asked.

Temari pulled out her pass showing it to the Konoha ninjas. "You're right we are Genin's from the Hidden Sand, and we've come to take the Chunin exams."

"Chunin exams?" Naruto asked confused.

"I'll explain later," Skye told him.

Sasuke jumped out of the tree and landed next to Skye. "Hey you, what's your name?"

"Who me?" Temari asked blushing.

"Not you, the one with the gourd." Sasuke said.

"Don't mind him, he may be a pretty boy but he's got no personality at all." Skye said with a smile. "I however would like to know your name, and that is an interesting choice of weapon, a battle fan I take it?"

"I'm Temari and yes this is a battle fan." She told him as Sasuke and Gaara were talking.

"A pleasure to meet you, my name is Skye McDowell. So I guess you're a wind user then, the fan must boost your techniques quite a bit."

Before Temari could speak she was interrupted by Gaara. "Not interested, let's go."

The three sand ninja left the area followed shortly by Sasuke; Skye took this as his cue to leave. "Well I got stuff to do so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The next day as usual Kakashi was late, and Skye was sitting looking over a scroll, scribbling a few things every now and again. Kakashi showed up waving at them cheerfully.

"Hello everybody, sorry I'm late I got lost on the road called life." He told them.

After Naruto and Sakura shouted at Kakashi Skye stood up smiling. "Well it's to be expected, there is a lot to see on the road called life."

Naruto and Sakura stared at him in shock while Kakashi eye smiled.

"Exactly," the silver haired Jonin said. "Well anyway, this is sudden but I've nominated you guys for the Chunin selection exams. Here are your applications."

"Kakashi-sensei I love you!" Naruto shouted in joy hugging the man.

"Get off me….anyway this is just a nomination." He told them. "To take the exam is up to each of you, if you want to then sign those papers and turn them in at the academy in room three zero one by four pm tomorrow. That is all." He disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"You know I'm really starting to hate it when he does that." Skye said.


	10. Chapter 10

Standing outside the academy Skye looked at Haku who had come to wish there team luck.

"So what are you doing today, more lessons?"

Haku nodded "And I need to get some clothes as well, Hikari-sensei said she would take me shopping after we finished."

"Oh you poor unfortunate b-" Skye was cut off by Naruto shouting hello and waving. He turned away from the blissfully unaware doomed soul and waved back at Naruto. The blonde haired boy was quickly followed by Sakura who was looking a little nervous.

"So you two decided to take the exam as well, good. Team Seven's going to pass this exam no problem." Skye smiled at the two of them.

"Good luck you three," Haku said before leaving.

"I should be saying that to you." Skye muttered before shaking his head.

Team Seven walked into the building and headed upstairs. Naruto and Sakura were about to stop with a group standing outside a door being blocked by two people but Skye stopped them.

"That isn't the room, look at the sign it's covered by a genjutsu, this is another test. The room we're supposed to go to is three zero one, this is only the second floor." Skye whispered and they continued onto the next floor.

They made their way up to the next floor and found the room they were looking for. Kakashi was standing outside reading his usual book; he spotted them and put away his book going into one of his rare few serious moments.

"So Sakura came, now you can properly take the exam." He said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"He means the exams can only be taken in full teams. If you didn't show up we wouldn't have been allowed to take it. He told us it was individual choice so you wouldn't feel under any pressure." Skye told her.

Kakashi eye smiled "Are you ever going to let me explain anything? Anyway Skye is right, If only two of you showed up you wouldn't have been allowed in. But you came of your own free will; you guys are my proud team. Now go."

"Yeah let's go!" Naruto shouted before opening the doors and all three walked into the room.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed seeing all the people in the room.

The room was completely filled with Genin's from most of the countries. All of them looking in their direction.

"Troublesome, so you guys are taking the exam to?" Shikamaru asked appearing next to them. Choji and Ino were standing beside him and Ino went immediately to talk to Sakura.

"So Team Ten is taking the exam as well." Skye smiled.

"Found you!" Kiba shouted as he, Shino and Hinata walked over to them.

"Team Eight as well, it's good to know we aren't the only rookie team to enter." Skye sat on a desk as all the rookies gathered around.

"I wonder how far we'll get, eh Skye." Kiba said grinning.

"Well it's good to have confidence, but we are rookies so we'll have to work hard against this competition. But I think we'll do alright." Skye told them.

Sasuke walked into the room with his team and immediately Ino jumped on to him, Sakura quickly following her.

"Hey you guys should be quieter."

They all turned to see a silver haired guy with glasses walking towards them. It was Kabuto, Skye didn't react when he saw the spy instead he just cocked his head to the side slightly and smiled.

Kabuto put on a slightly annoyed look "You guys are rookies right, just out of the academy? Screaming like school girls. This isn't a picnic."

"Who do you think you are?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Kabuto, but instead of asking me that you should be looking behind you." He told them.

The group turned to see a couple of people directly behind them that was glaring towards the rookies. Skye couldn't help but give them a wave.

"Those guys behind you are from the Hidden Rain village, they have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exam so quiet down before you cause a scene." Kabuto told them. "Well I can't blame you rookies, you remind me of how I used to be."

"Kabuto right?" Sakura asked turning back from the glaring ninjas.

"Yeah."

"So is this your second time taking the exam?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Nope," Kabuto said. "This is my seventh time, the exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year."

"So you know a lot about the exams." Sakura said.

"That's right; since you're all rookies I'll lend you a hand and give you some information thanks to my nin-info cards." Kabuto pulled out a deck of cards from his pouch.

The Genin looked at the deck of orange cards and Kabuto pulled one from the top. "Hey what gives they're blank!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ah that's because I haven't put any chakra into them yet. Now watch." The boy sent a surge of chakra into the card and a map of the hidden countries appeared. "As you can see I've gotten some good information. I have four years' worth of information on over two hundred cards. I have the number of people who are taking the exam and what country they're from as you can see from this map."

"Do you have information on individuals?" Sasuke asked.

"Worried about the competition," Kabuto smiled slightly. "Of course I do, the information isn't perfect but I do have it. Just tell me something about the ones you want to know about."

"Gaara of the Hidden Sand and Rock Lee of the Leaf." Sasuke immediately told him. Skye was slightly surprised that he didn't ask for information on him.

"You know their names, this should be easy then. Okay let's see…..First Rock Lee he has done 20 D-rank missions, and 12 C-ranks, his sensei is Guy. His Taijutsu is impressive but has shown no skills in the other fields. Last year he gained attention as a talented new Genin but didn't participate in the exams back then, his teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten. Next is Gaara of the Sand, he's done 8 C rank missions, one B rank, and- wow, an A rank mission too! Seems that he's a newcomer from another country so I don't have much info on him. But it seems he's returned from all of his missions without even a scratch." Kabuto told them wide eyed. Skye had to hand it to him; Kabuto really was a good actor.

"So, all the people here..." Sakura said looking around.

"Yup! People like Gaara and Lee, the top elite Genin from their own countries are here to compete in this exam." Kabuto said cheerfully. "Leaf, Cloud, Sand, Rain, Waterfall, Sound, all of them have sent their best, well Sound is a new village so not much is known about them, although you shouldn't expect much from them but the rest of the Villages are filled with talented Genin."

Suddenly Naruto shouted and pointed to the other Genin's in the room. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I won't lose to you bastards! Ow!"

Skye lowered his hand after smacking the back of Naruto's head. "Watch your language."

The Sound Village Genin's didn't take kindly to Kabuto's comment. "Hey Dosu we gonna let that glasses freak bad mouth us?" the spiky haired boy said.

"I agree with Zaku, I say we teach him a lesson." the girl said, her long black hair swaying from side to side. The one with bandages covering most of his face but his right eye nodded his assent, the fur like coat ruffled with his nod.

"Let's help him add to his data, we'll show him that the Sound can be quite vicious." With that Zaku jumped into the air and threw kunai at Kabuto who dodged them. Dosu then rushed at him and swung his right arm at the stumbling teen. Kabuto dodged it and smirked before his eyes widened and his glasses broke. He then fell over and started throwing up.

'_What happened? I thought I dodged.'_ Kabuto thought.

"Are you alright?!" Sakura asked shocked as she and Naruto rushed over to the silver haired boy.

"Write down this on your cards, the three Hidden Sound ninjas will definitely become Chunin." Dosu said.

A large poof of smoke appeared at the front of the room. "Quiet down you worthless bastards!" The smoke cleared to reveal a number of people, all Chunin or Jonin's. At the front of them was the head of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Division, Ibiki Morino. "Thanks for waiting. I am Ibiki Morino, the examiner of the Chunin selection exams first test." Everyone who had heard about Ibiki was looking nervous now. "Hidden Sound Genin's stop fooling around or do you already want to fail?"

"I'm sorry we just got a little carried away." Dosu said.

"There will be no fighting without the permission of the proctor for this exam, even if permission is given, Killing will not be tolerated do you understand?" Ibiki said. "Those pigs that disobey me will fail immediately. Now, each of you will pick one of these tabs," he said holding a tab up from a box he had picked it from, "and sit in the seat assigned to you then we will hand out your exam." Ibiki told them.

"A paper test!" Naruto was shocked.

Skye took a tab and found his seat; he was sitting next to a very pretty dark skinned girl with silver hair from Kumo. Skye gave her a smile as she simply glared at him.

Ibiki started speaking again once everyone's tests were handed out but face down, only to be turned over and started on when he said. "There are many important rules to this first exam. I'll write them on the board as I explain, but questions will not be allowed. You all start out with ten points. For each wrong answer you will lose a point. If you are caught cheating you will lose two points. If you lose all your points you fail automatically. You and your team will then be kicked out! The people over there," Ibiki pointed to the people he arrived with who were now sitting at the sides of the room. "They and I will be watching. This will also be a team test, if you pass or not will be determined by the combined scores of your teammates. So each team will compete to see how many points they can keep from there beginning score of thirty."

Ibiki paused and looked around the room. "The exam will last one hour. Ready….Begin!"

Everybody flipped over there papers and started to read through the test. Immediately people started to panic, the questions on the test were very difficult and most of the people couldn't answer them. Skye simply wrote his name on the paper before looking through the questions; he could have answered them, especially with the advantage over the others in the room. But instead of doing anything he leaned back in his seat leaving his test blank. The Kumo kunoichi next to him stared at him confused for a moment before quickly turning back to her own test. Skye sat there waiting for when the tenth question would be asked according to the instructions on the test paper. Everybody was starting to cheat in different ways, Kankuro left to go to the bathroom with one of the Chunin's watching over him. Gaara used his third eye technique, Tenten was using mirrors, Sasuke, Hinata and Neji were using there Dojutsu's and Sakura just used her intelligence to answer the questions.

"We will now start the tenth question." Ibiki told them after forty five minutes. "Before we get to it I'd like to go other the added rules for this question."

All the Genin's looked surprised and slightly confused.

Ibiki continued after telling Kankuro who just walked back in to sit down. "I'll now explain…..the rules of desperation. First for the tenth question you must decide if you will take it or not."

"What happens if we choose not to?" Temari asked.

"Then you automatically fail, along with your teammates." Ibiki told them.

"What does that mean?!"

"Of course we'll choose to take it!"

"And now the other rule." Ibiki continued. "If you decide to take it and answer incorrectly, you fail and will never be able to take the Chunin exams again."

"What kind of stupid rule is that?! There are guys here who have taken the exam before!" Kiba shouted.

Ibiki laughed slightly, it was a very creepy sound. "You guys were unlucky, this year it's my rules. But I am giving you a way out. Those who aren't confident can choose not to take it, and can try again next year. Now let's begin, those who do not wish to take it raise your hand, once your number is confirmed leave."

One by one people started to raise their hands and leave along with their teammates. Skye was amused, Ibiki was good but then again he was head of Konoha's T and I division. To make people believe he can permanently keep them as a Genin was funny. Skye saw Naruto slowly raise his hand slightly, before slamming it onto the desk.

"Don't underestimate me! I will not run! I'll take the stupid question, even if I'm a Genin forever I will still become Hokage! I'm not afraid!"

"I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision; this is your last chance to quit." Ibiki stared hard at Naruto.

"I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way." Naruto stared at Ibiki with determination blazing in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter if my life is riding on this decision, I'll ride it wearing nothing but metal boxers in a thunderstorm if I have to." Skye said and all eyes turned to him.

Ibiki looked around the room; he was surprised that the words of those two Genin filled everyone with confidence, and amusement. He smirked slightly and spoke to the room of Genin's. "Good decisions, now to everyone still remaining….I congratulate you on passing the first test."

"Wait what do you mean? What about the tenth question?" Sakura asked confused.

Skye couldn't help but speak up at this bit. "The question to take the test or not was in fact the tenth question. It was to test our nerve, to see if we would make the hard decision, after all a Chunin can't just back out when he has an important mission just because of the risks."

"Then what were the other questions for then? They were just pointless." Temari asked.

"They were not pointless; they had already served their purpose. A way to test your information gathering ability. Those that failed to cheat and gather the information without being noticed were knocked out of the game. You guys successfully managed to gain the information so I congratulate you all. " Ibiki was amused. "Information can be more important than lives at certain times, on missions and the battlefield people will risk their lives to get their hands on it."

Ibiki took off his bandana showing everyone his scarred head. There were not just scars but burns and screw holes as well.

"Wow, you should really change your barber." Skye grinned and a few people snickered.

Ibiki just put his bandana back on ignoring Skye. "If the enemy or third party notices you then you have no guarantee the information will be accurate. I want you to remember this; information can be a powerful weapon for you and your village. You all showed that you had the skills to gather information and that you were willing to put yourself on the line and risk yourselves. I wish you all luck in the rest of your exams."

A black figure smashed through the window and four kunai were launched to the sides of the room. A large black banister was revealed being held up by the kunai. The banner said 'Anko Mitarashi, Sexy and Single'.

"You guy's this is no time to be celebrating! I am the examiner for the second test, Anko Mitarashi. Now let's go, follow me!" A woman with light brown, pupil-less eyes and violet hair in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail said. She was wearing a tan overcoat, a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs along with a dark orange mini skirt.

"Bad timing," Ibiki said coming out from behind the banister.

Anko looked embarrassed before seeing how many people were left. "Seventy-eight, you left twenty-six teams, this test was too easy."

"Or we just had some talented people this year." Ibiki said.

"That's fine; I'll cut them in half at least. Ah I'm getting excited. I'll explain everything once we've changed places, follow me." Anko told them before leaving the room.


	11. Chapter 11

All of the Genin were assembled outside a large gated area, Anko standing in front of them. The Forest of Death was where the second part of the Chunin exams was going to be held.

"Welcome to the stage of the second test, training ground forty-four. Otherwise known as the Forest of Death." Anko told them. "You'll soon find out why it's called the Forest of Death."

"You'll soon found out why it's called the forest of death." Naruto said mockingly. "You think that scares me? I'm not afraid!"

"You're spirited," Anko grinned. A kunai went flying past scratching Naruto's face and Anko appeared behind the blonde haired boy licking the blood from the scratch. "Kids like you die first, spraying that red blood I love so much."

"Holy crap a real vampire, hey you can suck my blood as much as you want." Skye said getting right into Anko's face. "Who knows you might even get addicted."

"You wouldn't be able to handle me brat." Anko said. She quickly pulled out a kunai and turned slightly, there was a Grass Genin with a straw hat holding the kunai Anko threw out towards the woman with his unusually long tongue. Skye didn't need to try and remember who this was, not this person.

"Here's your kunai." The fake Grass Genin said.

"Why thank you, buy you shouldn't sneak up on me unless you want to die." Anko said putting her kunai's away.

"I just get excited when I see blood, and you cut my precious hair so I couldn't help it." The fake Grass Genin told her.

"Sorry about that, well it looks like we have a lot of bloodthirsty ones this year, this should be fun." Anko grinned. "Now before we start the second exam I have to pass out these agreement forms. There will be deaths, and if you don't sign your form I could be held responsible." Anko's grin grew wider disturbing a few of the Genin. "Now I will explain the second test and after you'll sign your forms. Once you've done that go to the booth behind me and hand in your forms. Now listen up, these are the conditions of the second test. This is an Earth scroll, this other one a Heaven scroll. Your team will be assigned one scroll, and you must acquire the other scroll by ANY means necessary."

"Is killing allowed?" Someone asked.

"Yes, that's why you signed the forms." Anko told them. "I'll explain a little about the area which the exam will take place. You have the forest, rivers and a tower in the centre of the forest. There are forty-four locked gates around the forest each gate about ten kilometres away from the tower. To pass this test you must make it to the tower with both scrolls, meaning only half of you at most will make it. There is also a time limit, you have exactly one hundred and twenty hours, five days in other words to get the other scroll and make it to the tower."

"Five days what about food?!" Chouji was shocked.

"There is plenty of food in the forest, just watch out for man eating beasts, poisonous insects and plants." Anko explained and continued. "Even if the test is designed so half of you will pass it's unlikely that the full thirteen teams will make it. As the days go on the distance towards the goal becomes further and you will have less time to rest, the area will also be crawling with enemies so you won't be able to get much sleep. So not only can you fail by losing the scroll but you could also die from the conditions. Now I'll tell you what will disqualify you, number one is if you don't make it to the tower with both scrolls in the time limit. Number two, those who lose or have a teammate killed, and as a rule you cannot leave the area once the exam begins. Once you enter then you're stuck in there for the full five days. Finally the last rule is you must not look in the scroll until you make it to the tower."

"What happens if you do?" Naruto asked.

"It's a surprise, a Chunin will be asked to handle sensitive information. Think of this as a test of your trustworthiness. That is it for the explanations now sign the forms and exchange them for your scroll before picking a gate to start at." Anko told them. "Here's a final piece of advice…...don't die."

Everyone was at their gates waiting for the start signal having got there scrolls. Team Seven was currently sitting outside gate number nine, nearly thirty minutes had passed and they got up, ready to run through the gate. The gates opened and everyone shot through them making their way into the forest as fast as they could.

A little way into the forest Skye stopped grabbing both Naruto and Sakura.

"What is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, just thinking we should make our way to the tower since we have both scrolls." Skye held up both an earth and heaven scroll.

"How the hell did you get the other scroll?" Naruto asked shocked, Sakura's jaw was hanging open.

Laughing Skye brought his hand to Sakura's chin closing her mouth. "I pickpocketed one of the other teams before we left for the gates. Everyone was so worked up about the battles for the scrolls they forgot to realise that they could be taken without any fighting at any point. Now then let's get moving."

Picking both Sakura and Naruto up he threw the over his shoulders and they yelled. They weren't yelling for long though, Skye used multiple Shundo's to race towards the tower after dropping his weights. They didn't encounter anyone on the journey to the tower. It took the just under half an hour to make it to the tower. Once they arrived Skye didn't waste any time and opened both the scrolls. There was a poof of smoke that quickly cleared to reveal Iruka standing there looking confused before he spotted the three of them.

"What the? You guys already got the scrolls and made it the tower?!" Iruka was surprised.

"Yep now what are we going to do now?" Skye asked.

"Oh well there are rooms in the tower for those that passed before the deadline. But first let me explain the writing on there." Iruka pointed to the large plaque on the wall.

"Oh I already understand the whole heaven and earth philosophy. Now if you excuse me I'm going to find a room while you explain to these two." Skye waved then quickly left, Iruka was a good teacher, he just didn't want to get involved in another long winded lecture when he already knew all of it.

Two days later Skye was reading a book in his team's bedroom when the door burst open. Skye was the only one in there, and he was currently topless while lying on one of the beds. The person who entered the room was quickly revealed as Anko Mitarashi.

"Okay brat how did you do it?" She asked.

"Do what? Really do you not have any manners, you could have knocked first." Skye frowned slightly.

Anko marched over to him. "How did you get through the forest that fast? It should have been impossible."

"Ah but what I do best is impossible, now if you want any answers go out, close the door, knock politely and wait until I say you can come in." Skye told her.

Anko grabbed his neck and leaned over. "Listen you little -"

Skye cute her off by grabbing the back of her head and bringing her in for a kiss. He made sure to pour as much emotion as he could into that kiss as Anko was stunned. He then let go and flicking a finger sent her flying through the open door. He walked out of the room and into the other room where she landed. Leaning over the down woman he smiled warmly after pinning her to the ground using ice kunai he created out of thin air.

"You know I like you, your open emotions and honestly are really refreshing. But I won't let you grab me like that, and if you wanted information you should have just asked politely. I would have told you then." Skye left to go back to his room passing by Temari who blushed as she saw him. "Good afternoon Temari, glad to see you made it through the forest okay." Temari didn't say anything and just continued walking.

"Quite the little charmer aren't you?" Skye turned around to see Anko standing with a few holes in her coat and body suit.

"I was just saying hello, no other meaning behind it, I am a gentleman and proud of it." Skye told her.

"A gentleman huh, that's a rare thing to see in these days. Look brat I'm sorry about before, but really that should have been impossible, not even most Jonin can do that and from what I can tell not a single scratch on you." Anko said, she really was like Naruto, although Naruto didn't have the blood obsession.

"That's fine, and as your answer I'll just tell you this, I'm not like other ninja. I actually used something called common sense and pickpocketed someone else's scroll before we entered the forest." Skye said.

Anko looked stunned for all of a second before laughing. "And they didn't notice that there scroll went missing?"

"Not until they entered the forest I think. But that doesn't matter; all that does is I got my team here as quick as possible and out of danger." Skye said walking back into his room as Anko followed.

"You care for your team don't you?" Anko said grabbing her shoulder.

"I care for everyone, but my comrades and friends even more so. Let me have a look at your shoulder." Skye said his hands starting to glow green with medical chakra. Noticing Anko's look and her mouth opening he cut her off. "I am a medic-nin so you don't need to worry, you're obviously in pain so let me have a look."

"There's nothing you can do about it, the best people have already tried." Anko told him.

"Let me tell you something, you have good, you have skilled, you have best, you have god like then you have me. So let me take a look or I'll pin you down and have my wicked way with you." Skye's eyes narrowed.

"I thought you were a gentleman." Anko said.

"Oh I am but I'm also a doctor, saving lives and helping people trump gentlemaness any day…..yes I know that's not a word but I just made it one." Skye said and as soon as he saw her back away he used Shundo to get behind her pushing her onto the bed.

"Alright you little brat but there's nothing you can do about it." Anko sighed and pulled her bodysuit down a bit revealing the cursed seal on her shoulder.

"You could have easily stopped me you know so don't complain, anyway this will only take a minute." Skye examined the curse seal then stepped back. It was exactly as he thought it would be. The enzyme, the other soul all of it was there.

"What did I tell -"

Skye cut her off "I can get rid of it, but I would need equipment this place doesn't have."

Anko blinked "Say that again?"

"I told you I can get rid of it, the standards must be slipping because any half decent medic and seal expert should be able to get rid of it. I happen to be an amazing medic and seal expert, something like this I can get rid of." Skye told her.

"Are you screwing with me?" Anko asked in a low voice.

"No I'm not; you see that seal has a unique enzyme which actually shouldn't exist anymore since the clan that had it is extinct. They were called the Jugo clan and had the ability to absorb natural energy and that enzyme the seal uses is the same type of enzyme that gave the clan that ability. There also happens to be the soul that seems to be sealed inside of the curse seal but that would be easy to get rid of. It's a simple matter of flushing out both the soul and the enzyme and the seal will be gone." Skye explained.

Before he knew it Skye was thrown over Anko's shoulder as used the body flicker technique. The next thing he knew they were standing before the Hokage who told Skye to explain. He told the old man everything he told Anko.

"Are you sure you can get rid of it?" The Hokage asked.

"Easily, you might want to have a containment cell ready for the thing sealed inside of it. Also I would like to keep her in the hospital overnight just to make sure none of the enzyme is left in her but yeah there's no doubt I can get rid of the cursed seal."

"What do you think Anko, are you willing to try this?" The old man asked Anko.

"If the kid can get this off me I would do anything he'd ask, hell I'd give him my first born son, better yet I would let him knock me -"

"I take it that's a yes." Hiruzen interrupted her.

"Hey I have no problem with that deal; hot woman says she would let you screw -"

"So after the second round is finished we'll set everything up." Hiruzen told them quickly.

"A gentleman seriously?" Anko raised an eyebrow at him.

"I said I'm a gentleman, I didn't say I was stupid or prudish, you would have to be to ignore that offer from someone as gorgeous and energetic as you." Skye smiled then left the office leaving behind an amused Anko and Hiruzen.


	12. Chapter 12

All the Genin's that had passed were standing in the large area that had the giant weird hand statue at one end. In the manga only seven teams passed, but Skye counted nine teams had passed, just one of the many changes that has and will happen. The Hokage and a few other ninja's were standing in front of the Genin's including their sensei's.

Anko stepped forward "Congratulations on passing the second exam. Hokage-sama will now explain the third test, listen carefully!"

She stepped back and Hiruzen started to speak. "Before I explain the third test there is something I would like you to know, it concerns the true reason for this exam. Why do we have all the countries take the exam together? To promote friendship? To raise the level of our ninja's? I don't want you to get confused about the true meaning; this exam is…a replacement for war between the countries."

"What does that mean?" Tenten asked.

"All the countries were once enemies who fought over who would rule. In order to prevent pointless fighting, the stage they came up with for their battles became the origins for these exams." Hiruzen explained.

"Isn't this for deciding Chunin? Why do we have to do that crap?!" Naruto shouted.

"It is a fact that this exam decides who will become Chunin, but this exam is also where ninja's risk themselves to protect their lands reputation." Hiruzen said.

"Reputation?" Ino asked.

"Those who will be watching the third exams are leaders and influential individuals. If the strength of a country is clearly shown then that country will receive more clients, and if it is seen as weak it will lose clients. It will also send the message of our strength to outsiders so it also had political meanings."

"But why do we have to risk our lives in battle?" Kiba asked.

"The strength of the country is the strength of the village. The strength of the village is the strength of the ninja, and a ninja's true strength is only born through life risking battles." Hiruzen told them.

"I don't care about all that, just tell us what this life risking battle entails." Gaara said.

"Yes, I will now explain the third test."

"Actually Hokage-sama I apologize but from here on now as the referee will you please allow me Hayate Gekkou to explain." A man with a bad cough said.

"By all means." The Hokage said.

The man turned to the Genin's showing a sickly looking face, he looked like he already had one foot in the grave. Although his looks were deceptive, Skye knew this man was one of Konoha's best ninja and a very talented swordsman, although he couldn't remember the man's name.

"Hello everyone my name is Hayate. Before the actual third test there will be a preliminary to decide who actually participates in the main event."

"Preliminary what do you mean?!" Skye had never seen Shikamaru that worked up in real life; it was funnier than it was in the manga.

"I don't understand this preliminary but why aren't all the people here allowed to participate in the next test?" Sakura asked.

"Because the first and second test may have been too easy this year, we have too many people remaining. We must have a preliminary to reduce the number of participants for the third test. As Hokage-sama said there will be many guests for the third test, so the fights could take too long and we are limited in time." Hayate explained. "Now anyone who wishes not to continue due to injury or other reasons can do so now, we will be starting the preliminaries immediately."

Kabuto raised his hand. "I'm going to quit."

"You're Kabuto Yakushi from the Leaf right? You may leave." Hayate marked something down on a clipboard. "Does anyone else want to retire? I forgot to tell you that your decision will not affect your teammates; this will now be individual battles." After a minute or so where nobody quit Hayate continued. "Let's begin; the preliminary will be one on one fighting. You will fight as you would in a real confrontation. Since there are twenty-six of you there will be thirteen matches, the winners will advance to the third exam. There are no rules, you fight until one of you dies, is knocked out or forfeits. But if I have decided that the winner is clear then I will step in, we want to avoid pointless deaths. That which determines the match ups will be…." A wooden panel was opened revealing an electric scoreboard. "This board that will show the match ups for each battle. Now let's begin the matches."

The board showed the first two names, Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado. Everyone but Sasuke and Yoroi made their way to the upper level to watch the match while the fighters got ready. It went the same as in the manga, Sasuke beating Yoroi by using the lion combo technique he adapted from the frontal lotus technique Rock Lee used on him which he copied thanks to his Sharingan. The next battle was between the sound Genin Zaku Abumi and the Leafs own Shino Aburame. That fight didn't end well for Zaku, having your arms explode off your body like that would be very painful.

"Useful ability the Aburame's have, there bonds with the insects they have, it always impressed me. You literally have a whole army of partners with you when you go into battle." Skye said as Shino walked past him to head back to his team, the insect user simply nodded and continued his walk.

"Hey Skye it's your turn!" Naruto said excitedly.

Looking back at the board Skye saw his name up there and the name of his opponent. His opponent was a Mist ninja called Akane Terumi, a slightly tall for her age girl with long auburn hair that reached her waist up in a ponytail. She had green eyes and a well-developed figure, especially for someone who looked only around fourteen or so years old. She was wearing a dark green battle kimono that had a short skirt and high collar with detached sleeves that started just above her elbows and completely covered her hands. She was also wearing a mesh body suit the same as what Anko wore underneath her kimono. There were two swords strapped to her back, it was obvious what her style of fighting was, the girl probably wanted to become one of the new generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

"I have the feeling this is going to be interesting; I wish sensei was here to see this." Skye said noticing that Kakashi had left, gone to seal Sasuke's cursed seal. He walked calmly down to the fighting area, Akane doing the same on the other side of the room. Skye couldn't help but comment "All we need now is some epic dramatic music and this would be a perfect movie scene."

Everyone who heard him sweatdropped. Including the recently arrived Kakashi.

Staring at his opponent Skye couldn't help but wonder how she was there now when in the manga she wasn't presumably having failed the first or second test. He put it down to the butterfly effect, like Sasuke not being on team seven, or how Haku was alive. Events will play out differently he knew that but still he noticed that even with those changes the course of events still mostly stayed the same as the original series of events was. As a scientist and doctor Skye looked at hard facts and details to reach conclusions, but has always been a bit of a philosopher and couldn't help but wonder if this was destiny's way of keeping things in hand.

"Ready?" Hayate asked them getting nods in return. "Begin!"

Akane rushed towards him pulling out one of her swords. She tried to use the flat of the blade to knock him out, but Skye dodged the strike easily. The next minute was basically Skye dodging her attacks.

"Is that all you can do, dodge?" Akane asked a little frustrated. It was clear why, her speed was well above Genin and her sword techniques were excellent so someone who could dodge them like that had to annoy her slightly.

"Maybe I won't be able to dodge if you pulled out your other sword." Skye said.

Akane didn't listen and continued to use only a single sword, pushing herself harder and faster. Still it was for nothing as Skye continued to dodge her attacks easily. Skye watched as her next swing, a downward slash, when her sword suddenly exploded into fire. Her slash sent a wave of fire and at that distance Skye couldn't dodge.

"It's over." Akane said to Hayate.

"Really, I don't think that I'm out of this yet." Skye walked through the flames completely unharmed.

"What the hell?!" Akane was shocked but quickly snapped out of it and took out her second sword quickly tried to slice Skye with both her swords. He activated chakra scalpels on both his hands and caught the swords. He then ripped them out of her hands before throwing them in opposite directions.

Kicking her in the stomach Skye watched as Akane created a small crater in the wall she hit. Instead of being knocked out by the hit like most people thought Akane stood up. The red haired girl glared at Skye, picking up the sword that was next to where she fell. She went through a series of hand seals and then Skye saw a number of lava globs heading in his direction. He kicked the ground and with his enhanced strength caused a wall of rock to block the lava. Running out of the sides he disappeared in a Shundo and unsealed the Kubikiribocho blocking an attack by Akane.

Gathering ice chakra into his mouth Skye blew out a powerful wind with arctic temperatures. Since they were clashing swords the attack hit the girl at point blank range. She was sent flying once again as everyone stared at the fight. This wasn't a match between mere Genin's.

"Where….where did you get that sword?" Akane asked slowly and shakily getting up. That last attack clearly affected her, being hit with temperatures that low and the power behind the wind should have knocked anyone out. Maybe her bloodline limited the effects of the temperatures on her?

"This was given to me by its last owner, he felt I was worthy of using it." Skye told her.

"That sword belongs to the Mist, give it to me." Akane nearly growled.

"I'm sorry but I'm finishing this now." Skye said and used Shundo to get right in front of Akane before tapping her forehead. A small pulse of chakra and she was unconscious, never underestimate what a medical ninja can do, they know the body better than anyone.

"Winner Skye McDowell." Hayate called out and Skye sealed the Kubikiribocho back into the seal on his wrist before walking back to his team.

The rest of the fights were Ino and Sakura knocking each other out, Shikamaru beating Kin from the Sound village, Chouji losing to Dosu of the Sound village, Naruto barely beating Kiba, Hikari of the Mist beating Kei of the Grass, Mei of the Grass beating Ayaka of the Mist, Kankuro beating Misumi of the Leaf, Temari beating Tenten, Gaara beating and crushing Rock Lee's arm and leg, Skye would have to operate on him later since he couldn't do it there and finally Hinata Hyuga losing and almost dying by the hands of her cousin Neji. That was a tough few moments but Skye's quick work had stabilised her, he was able to fix up a lot of the damage so she was out of any danger of dying, but she would still need to go to the hospital for more treatment.

That left twelve fighters for the third exam…and most of the match ups were the same. Neji and Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke, Shikamaru and Dosu, Kankuro and Shino, Temari however was fighting Mei while Skye was fighting Hikari. This had to be some kind of set up, two Mist ninjas as his opponents; did the Kubikiribocho have some kind of magnet that attracted Mist ninjas to him? Well he assumed they were going to try and get the sword back from him for the new generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

Well this month was going to be interesting. There was the procedure to remove the curse seal to perform on Anko, and then there were his own procedures he was planning on performing on himself. Finally he had a few theories on sealing he wanted to test out. Hopefully by the end of the third exam he would have made a name for himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Skye had prepared what he needed on his side, the Hokage on his. Anko stood outside the room they were going to be using before he ushered her in along with the Hokage and someone Skye recognised as Jiraiya. They noticed that there were two beds in the room not just one.

"Who is the second bed for?" Hiruzen asked.

"Oh it's for me," Skye told them. "I'll be finished with Anko in less than an hour then I'm going to run some experiments on myself. Don't worry they're perfectly safe but they are a little invasive."

"What kind of experiments?"

"Just some you know….minor genetic modification. Hey there is nothing illegal about doing the experiments on myself. Besides the advantages if this could work so outweigh the risks that it has to be done. It's my research as well so I should be the one to see it all the way through." Skye said.

"Are you talking about implanting bloodlines into yourself?" Jiraiya asked.

Skye sighed "Well that is one part of it. The other would be the cross-species genetics."

"Cross species genetics?" Hiruzen asked.

Really Skye just wanted to get on with the treatments but answered anyway. "Basically I take the traits from animals; specific useful traits like the regeneration that certain creatures have that are far superior to humans and a few other things. Then I isolate the DNA and genetics for these traits and worked on a way of implanting them into a person. Now we should start on Anko."

Hiruzen wondered about the implications of what Skye said. He wouldn't stop him, no Skye was right it wasn't illegal to experiment on himself in fact a lot of ninjas did so. Although he would have to keep an eye on him, he didn't want another Orochimaru appearing after all.

Skye turned to Anko "Okay get on the bed, you'll need to strip completely for this so I'll put the screen up. Hokage-sama, Jiraiya you two can wait here and if I see either of you peeking well you'll find out what the fairer sex is like in an all too personal way. I take my patients comfort and confidentiality very seriously."

Once she finished getting undressed and was on the bed Skye got to work. Unsealing a scroll with the equipment he needed he placed a few seal tags around the curse seal along with a few across her body, on her upper arms and thighs. In-between the seal tags he started to draw seals using his fingers dipped into a specially created ink of Skye's own design. One thing about sealing was the ink, normal ink used for sealing, blood and all that was fine but you could create your own ink one which is more effective and chakra conductive then the normal ink. This would allow for smoother work with less mistakes and better reactions. The seals had to be drawn on certain parts of her body as well.

"Sorry about this, but I have to be thorough if I want to get that seal off." Skye told her.

"It doesn't matter as long as you can get the seal off, if not I'm going to kill you." Anko said.

Finishing the last of the seals Skye stepped back. She had seals covering her nearly everywhere, starting from her jawline travelling down her neck and to the top of her feet.

"You're lucky; normally seals would hurt when branded onto a body so to speak. But I've made sure you wouldn't feel the pain so all you'll feel will be a weird tightening sensation that shouldn't last very long. You'll feel drained once it's over but after that once your chakra recovers you'll notice that your chakra will have increased. You could say that the seal basically acted as a chakra weight forcing your own chakra to grow and become more powerful to contain its effects. But you didn't notice it before since all that chakra was actually going to the seal itself." Skye explained. "Okay here we go."

Skye activated the seal tags which then caused all the other seals on Anko's body to activate. The seals all converged around the cursed seal then started to sink into the seal itself. After a few minutes all the seals finally finished merging leaving a large black circle, the circle then started to disintegrate into black flakes that peeled off her skin. When it finished all that was left was clear skin. Anko looked to her neck to see that the seal was completely gone. Skye helped her sit up and put a gown on.

"Now get some sleep, your chakra is drained." Skye told her before pulling back the screen. Both the Hokage and Jiraiya was still there, "She's fine and the curse seal is now gone. I've got my own experiment to do now." Walking over to the other bed Skye unsealed two IV bags from his scroll before hooking them up to the stand getting the needles ready. All the seals he needed were on him and he activated them after placing the needles into his arm securing them. "I really hope this doesn't kill me."

The sedative did its job and Skye was out in a few seconds.

Hiruzen and Jiraiya walked over to Anko and saw that the seal was indeed gone. "Destroying a seal which you couldn't, it seems the younger generations are growing more and more talented with each year." Hiruzen said.

"I'm a seal master not a doctor; I didn't have the medical knowledge to remove it like the kid described. If Tsunade was here then we could have worked together to remove it easily. The kid was just lucky enough to have both sets of knowledge needed." Jiraiya said looking over at the sleeping Skye. "With the experiments he described it sounds a lot like something Orochimaru would do. But the kid has a set of ethics and a conscious which he never did, also a sense of humour."

The two men left the room and the two sleeping ninja's to rest peacefully. Jiraiya then pulled out his notepad and started writing while giggling like a little girl, while he was disappointed he didn't get to see Anko naked he did see the shadows behind the screen. The way those two looked when Skye was drawing the seals…..Icha Icha Doctor would be a best seller.

Skye woke up to see the sun glaring through the window, and Anko on top of him. "Hello?" Her gown was practically falling off her revealing all to Skye who simply stared not embarrassed at all.

"Well I want to thank you for getting the curse seal off me." Anko said seductively leaning down pressing her chest into his. She then kissed him pushing her tongue into his mouth. The make out session lasted for at least two minutes before Anko pulled away getting off him.

"Well your welcome," Skye said watching the woman get off him not caring how exposed she was. Hey he may be only thirteen physically but mentally he was over thirty! "Anyway just to let you know your now on my patient list, basically I'm your personal doctor."

"Wanting to keep me around." Anko smirked.

Skye didn't answer and simply smiled before looking out the window. He pulled the needles out of his arm, he concentrated and instantly noticed that his chakra had changed, that it became even larger and more powerful. He was also able to sense the chakra of everyone in a large area around him. Focusing he easily brought his senses back to only himself. The Mind's Eye of the Kagura was a highly useful ability, luckily he ran into Karin before the second test started or he would have missed out. With all his previous research on bloodlines and abilities it was easy to find out how it worked and to adapt it in only a few hours.

Karin, Naruto, The First Hokage's DNA isolated from Yamato, DNA from Shisui and Itachi he got before the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke and Obito's eye that was implanted in Kakashi, Haku, Yakumo Kurama and finally Akane whose DNA was also a last minute addition. All this was not so easily gathered over the years and preserved. Implanting the abilities and bloodlines were easy, they came from humans so for Skye being able to implant them in another human was easy. Basically he was doing the same thing Kabuto did just on a slightly larger scale.

The difficult bit was the other half of his treatment, the cross-species DNA. His past life's research was about this, and he had successful trials back then, so carrying on his work was easy. Capturing and studying certain animals he found that they were the same as back home. Although he did avoid going into the forest of death even if they had freaky mutated creatures that would be a goldmine to his research, he wasn't suicidal. It didn't mean he wouldn't in the future though.

Starting from what he knew he took the traits from zebra fish, certain lizards and lobsters, opossums and planarian flatworms. The advantages these traits that the animals had were to useful to not try. This was a world where giant creatures could kill you in a heartbeat, he needed to use every piece of knowledge and skill he had. If this meant modifying himself using potentially dangerous genetic and sealing experiments to gain the tools and abilities that could potentially save his life he had to take that risk.

First thing he needed to do now however was get to a lab. He needed to look at his DNA, see what happened and if everything was perfectly fine and to make sure he wasn't slowly dying from a genetic breakdown.

In the lab he found Hikari standing there, and not looking happy. She gave Skye an hour long lecture before she had him explain just every detail of what he did to himself. Luckily Skye managed to convince her to help him take samples while he explained, blood, hair, skin, tissue; anything he could think of Skye took a sample from himself. Luckily they had the use of this particular lab to themselves so they could get started instantly. While they waited for the results Skye pulled out a mirror, his eyes were still a forest green colour but seemed darker. Apart from that he noticed no other physical differences.

Channelling chakra into his eyes Skye watched as they changed, becoming red with three black tomoes, the Sharingan. Pushing more chakra into his eyes the tomoes changed morphing together and splitting off becoming an eight pointed star revealing the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Finally another push of chakra and both his eyes became completely purple, even the sclera, with only a pupil and what looked like ripples spreading out from the pupil, the Rinnegan.

Cutting off the chakra going to his eyes he watched as they turned back to their normal state. He was glad that worked, and judging by the fact it did then the formulas and seals worked completely. If not then he would probably be lying on the ground blood pooling out of his eyes right about now.

Moving to a microscope Skye started to get to work. A little while later Hikari walked over with some readouts and looing slightly confused.

"I understand most of this and I'm familiar with bloodline genetics but what about these? I've never seen anything like it before." Hikari pointed out certain bits on one of the papers.

Skye looked it over quickly. "Oh that's the DNA taken from the animals."

"Oh, you know when you told me about that before I thought….never mind. What's with that look?" Hikari asked as Skye turned around looking shocked.

"…..I think I may have given myself a form of immortality. I wanted to slow my ageing and give myself regeneration but instead of just slowing it I may have stopped it completely. I'm going to be thirteen years old forever…I'M GOING TO BE STUCK IN PUBERTY FOREVER!" Skye quickly took some deep breaths before he became even more hysterical. "That tied in with the powerful Uzumaki DNA and life force, Senju DNA, and my new regenerative capabilities I'm going to be bloody difficult to kill."

"Let me see." Hikari took a look then stepped back slightly. "Thirteen forever huh, honestly it sounds better then growing older. You don't happen to be able to do the procedure again could you?"

Skye shrugged. "I honestly don't know, I would need to do more research for that. But I want to keep this to ourselves for now since we have no idea who could be a spy. Imagine one of Konoha's enemies getting their hands on this."

"Good point." Hikari said.

Skye went on to think about the reasons just why he was so desperate to get every advantage he could. What was coming, the invasion, the Akatsuki and the war against Madara and the Ten Tails, he knew and it terrified him. He was scared that he wouldn't be strong enough to survive, that he wouldn't be able to protect his friends. He had no idea how he got to this reality and how his age was reversed but this place was now his home. He will use everything in his disposal to protect it and he had the added advantage of living a whole other life along with the knowledge of what was going to happen in the future.

The next day after leaving the hospital Skye made his way to a training ground for practice. He needed to get used to his new abilities or else they would be useless in battle. He also needed to finish off the work on a few of his elemental bloodline seals, he can now create wood and lava seals. He planned to have a few more elements completed before seeing the Hokage and putting them on sale. That just meant he only needed the storm, boil, explosion, steel, crystal and magnet release before he started mass production. There was also his project he had been working on since before he became a Genin. It was an idea that wouldn't get out of his head, just a quick thought that started to build up over time.

"You have something that belongs to the Mist village, give it to me."

Turning around Skye saw Akane and her team standing there. "Damn it, no that sword was entrusted to me."

"We'll take it by force if we have to." Akane told her as her team got ready to attack.

"Oh bollocks, look the Kubikiribocho stays with me. Also you couldn't beat me before and I was holding back but I should also tell you that I just got a recent upgrade. Finally do you really want to start a diplomatic incident especially with the Mist still recovering from its civil war." Skye said making all three girls freeze.

Akane clenched her fists but didn't make a move, he was right after all.

"I'm not keeping this sword for its fame. For me the Kubikiribocho has a special meaning, I think it's a lot better than just giving it to the hands of someone who probably wouldn't give it the respect it needs." Skye said surprising all three of them then turned his head slightly to Hikari. "I look forward to our fight in a month."

"We will get that sword back somehow." Akane told him however her tone was not so angry anymore.

"I look forward to it." Skye told her as they turned to leave. "But I'll let you know that I will only give this sword to whoever I think is worthy."


	14. Chapter 14

The month passed by slowly in Skye's opinion. He had his shadow clones test out his new skills and to create some seals, and it was a good thing he did. Every so often there would be an accident that would have left even him badly injured or even killed him. The real Skye worked on his physical skills and to practice the techniques he already had. He found out that Kakashi was actually teaching Sasuke because the Hokage ordered him to keep an eye on the Uchiha. Apparently the best way would be to act as his sensei for the month, help improve his Sharingan and a few other things.

Naruto was training with Jiraiya; Sakura was….he really should probably check up on her at some point. There were also the few encounters with the Mist ninjas but that was nothing important. Eventually he came across Naruto and Jiraiya training. More like he showed up the moment Naruto was pushed off the cliff.

"What the hell?! You just killed my teammate!"

Jiraiya turned around quickly "Oh so you're still alive, I take it your experiment worked then?"

"Forget about that why did you just push Naruto off a cliff. If you don't give me a good reason why then I'm going to the Hokage." Skye told him and Jiraiya paled slightly.

"Now now there's no need for that, Naruto will be just fine, I'm teaching him to summon."

"By throwing him off a cliff!"

"The desperation he'll feel will cause him to draw out the power he needs, don't worry." Jiraiya told him.

"You're talking about the Kyubi's chakra aren't you?" Skye asked.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes "Who told you about that?"

"Nobody, for a ninja village this place really is terrible at keeping secrets. Since you practically had it advertised just who Naruto was it really didn't take me long to figure it out." Skye told him causing Jiraiya to sweat drop.

"We're not that bad." He muttered.

"Yes you are, now since I got you here I need to ask something, if you do I'll keep your training methods to myself. I need you to tell me everything you know about sage chakra."

Jiraiya just raised an eyebrow at Skye.

Skye's conversation with Jiraiya was interesting, especially during the bit where the toad Sannin summoned the Two Great Sage Toads Fukasaku and Shima to talk with Skye. Why he agreed so easily Skye didn't know, maybe it was his interest in learning the sage arts but he didn't care. After that talk he went back home and found six shadow clones at his table studying a scroll, making some changes and adding things here and there.

"Is it ready?" Skye asked.

"Almost," One of the clones answered.

Skye looked at the scroll with a smile. "Three years of work with about two to three hours maybe five a night when not busy, six months of those with anywhere between ten and thirty shadow clones working up to six hours, that's something like a year and a half of non-stop work. I doubt even the fourth Hokage spent that long creating the Flying Thunder God seal." The clones dispelled and Skye packed the stuff away before heading to bed.

Two days later Skye sat at his table; Jiraiya, Anko and Hikari were also there.

"Don't you have to teach Naruto, and why are you two here?" Skye asked.

"Naruto's in hospital with exhaustion. I wanted to see what this seal of yours is." Jiraiya answered.

"You told me about the seal you were testing remember so I decided you needed some supervision this time." Hikari told him.

"I'm just bored." Anko shrugged.

"So what is this seal meant to do?" Jiraiya asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Although if something bad were to happen like I blow up or…turn into a rampaging monster there's a scroll in that drawer over there. It has instructions and counters for all probabilities I hope, and my will in case I do explode, I really hope I don't." Skye said.

"I think you shouldn't do this." Hikari said.

"This is the last step; I've worked on this seal testing each individual sections and connections while modifying it over the years. The only thing left to do is to finally activate it. I won't let anyone else take this risk, not only that but this is my work so I should see it through to the end." Skye told them unfolding the scroll and putting his hand on the two clear circles. "Here we go."

"Well you can't say he isn't dedicated." Jiraiya muttered as they all watched.

The writing on the scroll started to glow blue and make their way off the scroll and up Skye's arms. They twisted and connected, forming patterns Jiraiya had never seen used before in sealing. The seals crawled up his arms, connecting with the seals that were already there before spreading along his shoulders, down his back and chest and up his face. They assumed that the seals also went down his legs. Finally all the seals finished moving from the scroll and onto Skye, twisting and combining before settling in place still glowing. It was that moment that Skye collapsed onto the table. The three adults were startled and quickly grabbed him, Hikari going for the scroll in the drawer while Jiraiya carried Skye to the hospital.

"What oh this must be my mindscape." Skye said looking around the area. It was the city he used to live in, before he was pulled into the Naruto world somehow.

There was the large library, built with seven floors and massive in size that was newly built and as modern as could be. But it was located in the middle of the city area which was different from how it normally was. To the east a distance away Skye could see a large forest and to the north was a mountain area topped with snow, the west was a large white beach and sparkling ocean while the south was all city area filled with everything you could expect, malls, random shops, offices, labs just to name a few.

"I have never seen anything like this."

Turning around Skye saw Inoichi Yamanaka looking around in awe.

"Do you like it; it's my image of what the future could be like." Skye quickly made up that explanation.

"Not many people can create a mindscape without the help of a Yamanaka or some mental technique. But to have one this developed, I've only seen this twice before and both were high level Yamanaka's." Inoichi told him.

"Let me guess you're here because I suddenly collapsed and in some type of coma which no one can wake me up from." Skye said.

"Yes, so what is happening? I read the scroll you left and it said to bring you to a hospital but that's all it said."

Skye sighed slightly "Don't worry I've got it all under control. Tell everyone not to panic; anyway I better go now, lots of things to do."

Inoichi was confused "Like what?"

"To find myself."

"I need to know more then that." Inoichi told him.

"Sorry it seems like you have a bad connection, goodbye." Skye waved his arm and ejected the Yamanaka from his mind.

Inoichi jerked back from Skye who was lying on the hospital bed. He stared at the boy for a moment before turning to the rest of the people in the room. Anko was sitting beside Skye's bed, poking his cheek looking bored. Jiraiya was examining the seals on Skye while Hikari had left the room to examine some samples she took.

"He's perfectly fine, I have no idea what he's doing but he's fine."

"Porn, porn, psychology, pringles, physics, prototype I really liked that game to bad it doesn't exist here." Skye muttered walking past a couple of bookcases.

"Can Skye McDowell please report to the cafeteria, I repeat can Skye McDowell please report to the cafeteria?"

"Interesting, I think I better go to the cafeteria." Skye grinned and took the elevator down to the first floor.

Walking into the large cafeteria Skye spotted someone sitting at a table in the middle of the room. It was someone Skye recognised immediately, spiky brownish blonde hair, forest green eyes, light stubble, wearing a black shirt with the two top buttons undone, black jeans and a black trench coat. He was stirring a cup of tea and smiling. Seals covered his skin, the ones that were on Skye's physical body but missing on his mental self.

"Hello me, it's good to see you." Older Skye said. "Interesting you look different to how we used to when we were that age."

"Probably the combined result of training, medical ninjutsu and actually ending up inside an anime." Younger Skye said taking the seat opposite him. "So what is this, some kind of meeting where you tell me I have to beat myself to unlock the ultimate power?"

"Nothing quite so dramatic, you created the technique, you have the knowledge and skills to make use of it. This is just the fusion between mind and body, you being the body and me the mind." Older Skye told him.

"I already knew -"

"Yes you already knew that since I actually know that."

"Okay but -"

"Why are we talking?"

"That -"

"Is something you were wondering about?"

"Now that's -"

"Getting very annoying."

Younger Skye couldn't help but laugh "This is why people should never meet their inner self, it only makes them realise how annoying they can be."

"Absolutely, basically we're here while your body is getting used to the effects of the fusion."

"No….you are the fusion, you created a double of me by using my inner self which is what allowed two of us to be here now. But I have two mental forms, an old one and a new one, since two of me inside my own mindscape is impossible without certain circumstances you took the loophole and used my older form which is why I'm younger and not mentally reflecting my older self like I should be." Younger Skye said thoughtfully. "Well this is the second weirdest thing that's happened to me."

"The first being obviously when you appeared in this world." Older Skye laughed.

"Well I would love to stay and chat but who knows how much time has passed." Younger Skye said.

"Quite right, you should be getting off now." Older Skye held out his hand. "To days to come."

"All my love to long ago." Younger Skye grabbed the hand.

Lifting himself up into a sitting position Skye yawned. Looking around the room he saw he was in the hospital, the room was empty though and the sun was just beginning to rise. He noticed that there were black with blue outlines markings covering the top of his hands up past his elbows and past his shoulders connecting with the seals that were already there, although he knew they covered his entire body the rest were invisible.

Walking out of the bathroom he saw Shikamaru walking towards him with a fruit basket in his hands.

"Hello Shikamaru, what are you here for?"

"I came to see Chouji and heard Naruto was here, what are you here for?"

"Oh I was in overnight; I had some work done so to speak and was put into a small coma." Skye lifted his arms to show the seal markings. "So you're going to visit Naruto then, I'll come." Skye started to walk by Shikamaru's side, taking an apple from the fruit basket.

Shikamaru would have asked what those seals were for but found it to troublesome. They found Naruto's room, the blonde haired boy was still asleep and Shikamaru sat down while Skye leaned against the wall next to the window. Finally Naruto started to stir which Shikamaru noticed.

"Hey, finally awake."

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"In the hospital, you've been asleep for three days." Shikamaru told him.

"Why am I here with you? Where's the pervy sage?" Naruto was slightly confused.

"Jiraiya is somewhere waiting for you to get better, I met him yesterday. I spent the night in hospital and Shikamaru told me you were here so I decided to visit." Skye said.

"I came here to see Chouji but heard you were here as well." Shikamaru told him.

"Huh? His injuries were that serious?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Don't get confused, Chouji ate so much after his fight that he hurt his stomach."

Naruto laughed slightly. "That's just like him."

"You two aren't the type to have girls visit you so….anyway I bought a fruit basket but the doctors said Chouji couldn't eat anything so I thought we could eat it." Shikamaru put the basket on Naruto's bed.

"You're a pretty nice guy," Naruto grinned.

"You idiot," Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "It's just because it would go to waste if it spoiled."

"So how are you feeling?" Skye asked.

"Good," Naruto said before staring at Skye. "You look different somehow."

"Let's just say I resolved some past issues." Skye told him, Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow at him while Naruto looked confused. Shrugging Skye started to leave the room "Just a few more days until the finals, I hope you two are ready."


	15. Chapter 15

The day of the finals arrived and Skye stood in the arena lining up with the other fighters. Sasuke and Dosu were missing; Sasuke was with Kakashi so they would be late while Dosu was dead having been killed by Gaara during the month they had to train.

Skye looked over at Hikari who looked as calm as Skye did. The girl must have sensed him looking since she turned her violet eyes to look straight at him, her black hair tied in a bun. Skye wasn't foolish enough to believe she wasn't carrying weapons in her hair. She didn't carry a sword or a weapon of any type, so she was a ninjutsu user, a medic or most probably a poison user judging by the senbon. Looking up at the Kage booth Skye was surprised to see three people not just two, both the Hokage and Kazekage, or at least Orochimaru disguised as the Kazekage were there as expected. But there was one person that shouldn't be there and Skye recognised her as Mei Terumi the Mizukage.

"Let's see how that'll play out." Skye muttered to himself before looking back to the referee for the matches. He was showing them a list, detailing the changes in the match ups since Dosu was killed.

Naruto and Neji were told to stay while all the others went upstairs to the area reserved for the fighters. The fight happened just like in the manga and seeing it in real life just made it better. Eventually the big clash and explosion happened, everyone believed Naruto had lost but the shadow clone burst into smoke and the real Naruto leapt from under the ground and finished Neji off with an uppercut to the chin.

"There Naruto goes, working his magical therapy no jutsu again." Skye muttered watching Naruto speak to Neji.

Kankuro forfeited against Shino, Temari won the match against Mei and Shikamaru had a pass to the next round because of Dosu's death. Finally it was time for Skye's match so he walked down to the arena.

"Your name is Hikari right? It's a pleasure to meet you," Skye said at his opponent as the referee told them the rules.

She didn't say anything as expected; she seemed like the cold, silent and logical type of person. She was set on one thing and one thing only right now, that was beating him.

The referee called the start of the match and Hikari jumped back. Next thing he knew Skye had senbon sticking out of his body, he looked down surprised, that girls throwing speed was amazing.

"Those senbon are coated in poison, you'll be dead within minutes without the antidote." Hikari told him.

Skye used his chakra to push the senbon out of his body. "I think I'll be just fine, I'm pretty sure that I'm immune to the poison."

Hikari frowned "You can't be, I created that poison during the training month."

Skye shrugged "Well if I suddenly drop dead then you've won so let's continue."

Hikari threw a few more senbon and Skye dodged using shundo. Seriously that girl must spend most her time practicing her throws, good thing she wasn't like Tenten. He appeared behind her with an executioners blade ready in his right hand but she dodged his slash by jumping forward, throwing more senbon. Maybe she believed all she had to do was expose him to more poison? But all Skye knew was that she was fast, very fast and her dodging skills were just as good as her throwing. Skye couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face and he stopped using the executioners blade, the chakra fading into wisps.

Hikari had the ability to react to his speed while he wore his weights, but he didn't want to take them off for the first round. It was better to leave them on and only take them off later. That meant he would need to attack from a distance first and started forming hand seals.

"Try this, Ice Release: Frozen Spear." Four six foot long spears of ice appeared in mid-air around Skye, the glittered in the light and had mist rolling off them, they stayed there for a second before Skye pointed at Hikari and they shot at the girl.

"That was the ice release bloodline. Would that boy happen to be a relative of the Yuki clan?" The Mizukage muttered becoming more interested in Skye. Having both the Kubikiribocho and the ice release, she didn't believe it at first about the ice release having believed all the Yuki clan was wiped out in the bloodline genocides.

Hikari ran to the side avoiding the spears as they split in different directions. That was all the distraction he needed, forming a hand seal the ice exploded sending chunks of ice everywhere and hitting Hikari. Using shundo Skye got close and punched Hikari in the face knocking her out with that one hit.

"Winner, Skye McDowell!"

"I just hope that showed enough to get me promoted," Skye muttered. His strategy of using the spears as a two-step distraction should have been noticed by the people judging the fights. Walking over to Hikari Skye picked her up and turned to the referee "I'll take her back; she'll be fine she's just unconscious and will have one hell of a black eye."

After walking up the stairs and giving the girl in his arms to her teammates he sat down and waited. He knew it was going to be a bit until Sasuke and Kakashi showed up so pulled out a book and a bottle of water. Just as he was about to be disqualified Sasuke showed up with Kakashi in a dramatic entrance.

"Finally," he muttered putting his stuff away and moving forward to lean on the railing getting a better view of the coming fight.

Sasuke used his speed to dodge Gaara's sand in an impressive display. He kept on attacking Gaara who just blocked with his sand or was protected by his sand armour. Skye stood up and walked out of the fighter's box, he made his way through the arena seats and find Naruto and Shikamaru sitting on some steps.

"What's with you two?" He asked.

"Gaara….he's….we need to stop this match, Sasuke's no match for him." Naruto said in shock.

"You know you could say you and Gaara are the same, your lives just took different directions. I don't think Gaara had anyone to help him out of the darkness unlike you who gained people." Skye told him shocking the blonde haired boy and Shikamaru. "Now you go on ahead to Kakashi I just need to have a word with Shikamaru for a second."

Once Naruto was far away enough Shikamaru turned to Skye with a raised eyebrow. "So what do you want?"

"You know the truth about Naruto right?" Skye asked.

"I take it you do to." Shikamaru said.

"A lot more than most people do," Skye muttered. "Well Gaara is the same, so I think the only ones here who can stop him are the Elite Jonin, the Hokage, myself and Naruto. So just try and be careful okay, and if it comes down to it make sure Naruto is the one standing in front of Gaara. Now come on let's catch up with the knuckle head."

It didn't take them long to catch up with Naruto who was now with Kakashi. Sakura, Chouji, Ino were all there as well as Gai and Lee all watching Sasuke fight. Eventually Gaara encased himself in a sphere of sand and Sasuke jumped onto the wall of the arena. It didn't take long for the area were Sasuke was standing to start glowing, lightning starting to appear in Sasuke's right hand, it was the chidori.

"You know Kakashi; sometimes I question your decision making capabilities and lack of common sense. You basically gave a kid with psychological issues and who would probably betray the village to gain more power if it was offered a very powerful jutsu that could be used as a weapon against us." Skye sighed.

Kakashi was pretending not to hear, he had his Icha Icha out as usual. "Did you say something?"

Skye kicked Kakashi right between his open legs. The people around stared in shock and horror as Kakashi curled up on the ground. Skye leaned over the whimpering form of Kakashi. "I don't care if you do that to other people, I really don't care if you do it to me. But never do it when I'm actually being serious because for someone who's supposed to be a teacher you really need to shape up. Grow up and think before you speak because you have people depending on you." Once he said his piece Skye sat down next to Ino.

"Isn't there some type of code that stops guys from hitting that area on other guys?" Ino asked.

Skye shook his head "No not really, I don't believe in low blows, whatever wins or gets the point across is fair game. Besides those unwritten codes are rubbish."

Sasuke started to move, running down the arena wall to build up speed, he dodged the spikes of sand that appeared from the orb then thrust the chidori into the sand sphere. Gaara screamed in pain and then feathers started to fall from above putting everyone to sleep, a genjutsu. Skye wasn't affected by the genjutsu and kicked away a sound ninja that was sneaking up on them. The ninja went flying into and through a wall.

"It looks like there's a few uninvited guests to this party." Skye said.

"Protect the civilians," Kakashi told him.

"Got it," Skye said throwing a few ice kunai's. He created a few Ice Mirrors on the walls and ceiling, he had to remember to thank Haku again for teaching him the technique. He disappeared into one of the mirrors and then next thing they knew the sound and sand ninja's in the area were being cut down. "Shundo mixed with the Crystal Ice Mirrors you have no chance of avoiding it."

"Twenty-seven," Gai said appearing next to Skye.

"Twenty-nine," Kakashi said appearing with Gai.

"Forty-two," Skye told them with a smirk. "You old timers need to sit down before you break a hip. I'm going to head over to where the Hokage is; the ANBU might need help with that barrier."

"They have it handled," Kakashi said.

"No they don't Kakashi-sensei, there is a reason I'm one of the best seal users in Konoha." Skye told him.

Kakashi frowned then sighed, "Go but you'll take your orders from the ANBU there understood."

"Understood," Skye said seriously taking off.

He knew that Naruto would take care of Gaara so he had no need to worry. Now there was something he needed to do, it didn't take him long to reach the large purple box barrier, cutting down any opponents in his way using speed and surprise. Jumping across to the roof he landed next to an ANBU.

"Okay so what do we have, two barriers, one on the outside and one on the inside, this protecting the four in between the barriers who are the ones that are creating the technique. Okay this I can work with, hey listen I'll be able to get inside the barrier put I can't bring it down since I have no clue what effects that could have, I can however summon you inside if you take one of these, pass them around to the others." Skye said holding a few seal tags out to the ANBU who looked at him for a second before taking the tags.

Walking closer to the box Skye took a few deep breaths. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something he had been saving for a special occasion, a small red crystal. It was the Kyubi's chakra that he collected from Naruto when he lost control on the bridge. All that Kyubi chakra bleeding off him and into the air was gathered into the seal. He needed to thank Naruto somehow, maybe treat him to some ramen, and also buy Haku something as thanks as well. It took a little figuring out how to actually form it into a crystal but once it was done the chakra was turned into a red crystal, it kind of reminded Skye of the philosophers stone from fullmetal alchemist.

He covered the stone with both his hands and the seals on his arm started to glow. Then the seals all across his body started to become visible before glowing, it was an impressive sight to those watching. Glowing arcane like spiral patterns were all across Skye's body giving him an otherworldly like appearance. Then the air around him seemed to explode, a thick smoke cloud completely covered him from view.

"Well this is interesting."

The smoke cloud cleared and once everyone saw Skye they stopped frozen with shock. Nine long red tails flowed behind him, luckily they seemed to burn a hole through his pants when they were created instead of ripping them or it would have been embarrassing. Red fox ears stood on top of his head, moving around at any sounds and he checked to see that yes his normal ears were gone, he had whiskers appearing from his cheeks and his eyes were a slitted bright red. He ran a tongue over his teeth and found that he now had fangs.

"So then where were we? Ah yes let's get this over with." Skye said and extended his tails, wrapping them around himself in the form of a ball. He then started to walk through the barrier while channelling chakra throughout his body including his new tails. A blazing ball of blue just walked through the barrier like a person walking through a waterfall. The purple fire barrier repaired itself instantly after he passed through.

The tails unfolded revealing a smiling Skye, "And….summon." He slapped a seal onto the ground and six ANBU appeared in puffs of smoke.

Sarutobi was distracted with the fight against Orochimaru and the two past Hokage's he summoned with the Impure World Resurrection. Orochimaru himself was busy avoiding Sarutobi's strikes; the old man was still extraordinarily powerful and he had to fully focus as not to be turned into a stain on the ground even with the resurrected Hokage's fighting as well. So they both were surprised when spears of ice impaled Orochimaru through the chest and right shoulder, followed quickly by multiple different jutsu's and weapons. Although Orochimaru wasn't a Sannin for nothing, even injured he managed to dodge the attacks. Jumping back two hands appeared from Orochimaru's mouth and grabbed the jaw pulling itself out of the old body, like a snake shedding its skin a new unharmed Orochimaru appeared.

Sarutobi jumped back as well, everyone taking a moment to regroup with the new players interfering. He finally saw Skye and the ANBU and his jaw dropped seeing Skye's current appearance.

"Hello old man, seriously for someone of such advance age you can really kick ass….I'm just glad you haven't broke your hip yet. That would be embarrassing wouldn't it, having an epic moment then your hip breaking in the middle of it. So anyway back up is here, this is Orochimaru your previous student one of the Sannin right?" Skye asked.

"That's right, now it is time I took care of him and correct my mistakes. ANBU distract the former Hokage's while I take care of Orochimaru, they are being controlled so they are not at their full power. Skye stay back this is a fight you cannot get involved in." Sarutobi said worried for the Genin.

Skye frowned and put on some black goggles, his eyes shifting into his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He knew it would be the only way to keep up with any fighting that happened even with his speed that was way above normal Genin and even Chunin. "What so you can fight your old traitorous student one on one, redeem your honour type of thing. I don't think so; with all due respect Hokage-sama Konoha needs you even if you do decide to retire after this. After all nothing says having beaten an invasion like having our leader still being alive even after he was specifically targeted like this. So I'm going to fight and help keep you alive. Don't worry in this form I have quite a few advantages that helps even the odds, have you noticed that the killing intent you and Orochimaru have been giving off hasn't affected me, if I wasn't in this form it probably would have knocked me unconscious by now."

"Well I guess things didn't go exactly as planned." Orochimaru was furious but held back his anger. He knew he was outmatched now that his old sensei can focus all his attention on him. "Lower the barrier!"

Everybody chased after Orochimaru and his guards but was blocked by one of the guards shooting some type of webbing at them. It was a surprise attack and to close to avoid for all of them, it didn't hold them for long but was still long enough for the Snake Sannin and his men to get away. Skye could have stopped them a number of ways, delayed them easily but he knew that Orochimaru had to escape here. The resurrected Hokage's vanished into dust after Orochimaru cancelled his technique.

"I'll say it before and I'll say it again but most ninja's have no common sense." Skye sighed, both slightly disappointed and glad for that fact. Orochimaru had so many opportunities but instead of taking them decided to flee and cancel the Impure World Resurrection.

"So Skye it seems you have a lot of questions to answer." Sarutobi said looking at Skye's ears and tails, his whiskers and eyes.

"It's a long, long story and a lot of it is secret, after all don't want my techniques I created going public." Skye said with smile switching off his Sharingan and taking his goggles off. He then saw the image of Shukaku and Gamabunta in the distance, Shukaku then started to disappear and so did Gamabunta. "And it looks like I'm not the only one who has a long story to tell."

Sarutobi sighed "I'm getting too old for this, that's it I'm retiring again."


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto, Skye and Shikamaru stood in the Hokage's office. The Hokage sat at his desk, and a lot of other ninja's stood at the side of the room, mainly most of the top Jonin and clan heads.

"First of all Skye are you capable of changing back?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes, but why would I, I look so cute." Skye said his hands on his face, a blush on his face and his tails wagging around. Everyone sweat dropped at the scene.

"Moving on," Sarutobi muttered. "After careful consideration of your skills shown during both the Chunin exams and the invasion it is my pleasure to announce Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki and Skye McDowell are now promoted to Chunin."

Skye was surprised, it was a bit of a change but Naruto as a Chunin shouldn't affect anything. He took the Chunin vest and turned to Naruto, "Looks like we'll have to take you shopping for new clothes, something that will match the vest."

"But -"

"No buts we're going as soon as we've finished here." Skye told him.

Sarutobi looked amused "Yes well that concludes our business. I expect you all to do Konoha proud as new Chunin's."

Skye nodded, Naruto cheered and Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, now if you need me old man I'll be taking Naruto to get some new clothes that won't clash horribly with his new vest." Skye told them and started dragging Naruto out of the room with the blonde haired boy protesting all the way. "Shikamaru, where is Ino?"

Naruto hearing that question felt a shiver of dread run through his body.

Skye and Naruto stood outside a changing room, Ino was still smiling widely since he asked her and it was starting to scare him. "Naruto get out of there before Ino starts to go even crazier."

"Crazier she's already insane!" Naruto shouted.

"HEY!"

"You are a little fashion crazy but then everyone has to have a hobby I suppose. Just like me and my research, which I've already mostly completed, I'm going to have to start on some new projects or I'm going to get bored. Maybe mostly seals this time, seals and weapons….I could try and create Mjolinir or even Gungnir, Excalibur or maybe a chakra gun or special jewellery. I'll have to speak to Tenten and see if she can get me in touch with any weapon makers." Skye mumbled to himself.

"That's it I'm going in," Ino said now annoyed.

Skye watched amused as Ino threw open the changing room door and walked inside. A few seconds later, after the sounds of a large struggle, Naruto was literally kicked out almost hitting the wall next to Skye.

"Wow, looking good there Naruto." Skye said slightly impressed.

Naruto was now wearing a long sleeved burnt orange turtleneck t-shirt, black cargo pants and black ninja sandals. It was a simple look but it really worked for him, especially after Skye took his headband and tied it around his neck before messing his hair up slightly. Finally Naruto put on his Chunin vest, Skye then handed Naruto a pair of orange lensed stylish sunglasses.

"There a gift something to complete your new look." Skye told them as Naruto took the sunglasses and put them on.

"Now he doesn't look like a clown." Ino said looking impressed with herself.

"You only chose the pants, if it was up to you would never have chosen something orange and we would be here all day." Skye said.

"Orange is such a -"

Skye cut her off "Orange is a good colour that works for some people, one of them being Naruto."

"Whatever, anyway what's up with those tails and ears are you cosplaying or something?" Ino asked.

"You forgot the whiskers and no I'm not cosplaying. This is the result of my latest technique. Don't I look so cute?" Skye put his hands on his face blushing and wagged his tails around.

Ino and Naruto sweat dropped at the scene. Skye looked ridiculous, although he did actually look oddly cute, it was still ridiculous.

"Okay now that's over, so you two made Chunin then? I bet Sasuke-kun did as well." Ino said her eyes glazed like she was in some type of day dream.

"No he didn't actually." Skye could have sworn he saw the daydream pop out of existence.

"What?! How could you two make Chunin and not Sasuke-kun?!"

"Maybe because all Sasuke did was throw a few punches an unsuccessfully use an assassination jutsu. While me and Naruto actually showed strategy during our matches and the capabilities of being a Chunin, then there was the things during the invasion." Skye said. "Why does everyone keep calling Sasuke a genius? He may be a skilled ninja but he isn't a genius at all."

"How can you say that?!" Ino shrieked.

"Easily, I'm a genius and I can tell when someone's one or not. Being a genius isn't just skill, a person can be a good fighter or be good at something but that doesn't make them a genius. A genius is someone who comes up with completely new ideas, someone who can take what they know and use it to create something new, there the people who can make the impossible possible. They are the ones who can bring imagination to life through their hard work. Sasuke is no such person, like I said before he's just a skilled fighter, but then again this world I so backwards that's all you need to be worshipped. No the people you should be calling geniuses are the ones like the Sage of Six Paths, The First and Fourth Hokage, Tsunade of the Sannin, oh and myself of course that you should be calling genius." Skye paused after his rant, he had a serious expression and his tone was such that Ino just couldn't ignore it. Before the Yamanaka could say anything Skye grabbed Naruto's shoulder and led him out of the store quickly. "Thank you for the help."

Skye and Naruto made it back to Naruto's apartment quickly enough. He was able to sense Jiraiya already in the building long before they walked in though so it wasn't any surprise for him to see the Sannin sitting at Naruto's table.

"Well at least you don't look like a target anymore." Jiraiya said seeing Naruto's new look. "Get ready your coming with me on a mission."

Naruto looked excited "What type of mission?"

"We're going to find my old teammate, Tsunade."

"You two are going to need some adult supervision so I'm coming as well." Skye told them.

"Sorry kid but -"

Skye cut him off "Either I come with you or I tell the Hokage what exactly your training methods were during the month before the finals."

"Hold on you said you wouldn't tell if I told you about sage chakra." Jiraiya pointed out.

"No I said I wouldn't tell about you pushing Naruto off a cliff. I never said anything about not telling what your training method was, if the Hokage manages to figure out what happened from there and who exactly you pushed off the cliff well not my problem." Skye grinned.

"You sneaky little….fine you can come with us." Jiraiya grumbled.

"Fantastic, now I have everything I need on me but I think Naruto needs to pack." Skye pulled out one of the scrolls he always carried, after all you never knew when you would need them.

"Meet me at the gates in an hour." Jiraiya told them before leaving.

An hour and a half later the group of three were travelling along the path. Skye was looking through some of his sealing notes, more specifically elemental seals that he was modifying. He kept muttering while working and Jiraiya overheard a few bits.

"No that would create a tornado….that will just explode…."

The new modifications he was making were tricky, whole new concepts that Jiraiya and every village would kill to get their hands on. While they weren't as sensitive or as complicated as the seals he placed on himself they were actually brand new designs. His past work was taking seals that already existed, taking them apart and modifying them to meet his needs adding and connecting parts to create new seals. The ones he was designing now were made from scratch and have effects that nobody in the ninja world had thought about before. Like how the Fourth Hokage created the Flying Thunder God seal, even though people have summons no one thought to create a technique like a summoning but superior until the Fourth Hokage came along.

They stopped for the night at a small but lively town. They had just checked in at an inn when Jiraiya left them chasing after a woman, knowing what was going to happen next Skye left telling Naruto he was going to get something to eat.

There were a lot of restaurants in the town, it made sense since the place seemed like it got a lot of travellers passing through. He ignored the stares he got as he made his way through the streets. He found a restaurant that looked interesting and made his way in pausing as soon as he entered for a moment. The place was a maid café, deciding it was a perfect place to get something to eat he made his way inside properly and was greeted by one of the waitresses. He had to give it to the woman, she didn't even pause seeing his fox like form and quickly showed him to a table. The place was a little crowded so there were a few stares as Skye passed the tables.

While looking through his menu his sensitive fox like hearing picked up the sounds of distress in the kitchen. Apparently the place was seriously short staffed; the other workers were off sick. Suddenly Skye had the feeling someone was watching him and turned to see the waitress that led him to the table and another woman poking their heads out of the door leading to the kitchen.

Skye just turned back to his menu, the stuff they were serving all sounded delicious and he was quite hungry. Looking up he saw the same woman looking at him from behind the door now approaching his table. Just as he was about to order the woman started talking.

"That's an interesting appearance, are you some kind of cosplayer, or maybe someone with a bloodline?" She asked with a wide smile.

Skye felt a shiver run down his spine but this woman didn't seem dangerous at all so why was he reacting like that? "No it's part of a ninjutsu I created."

"How interesting, would you care to listen to my proposal?" Her smile seemed to turn dangerous, Skye had a feeling the only way he would be able to escape is blowing a hole in the building and running like hell so seeing no other choice he simply nodded, her smile turned back to cheerful. "Wonderful!"

Jiraiya and Naruto were walking around looking for Skye after the incident with Itachi and Kisame. They looked through the streets until Jiraiya's attention was attracted by a large crowd, mostly girls but a lot of men surrounding a restaurant, Jiraiya was mostly interested in the girls though. Jiraiya's size and his presence was able to clear them a way into the building, and there jaws dropped at the sight.

There in a frilly red maid outfit was a female looking version of Skye. The costume matched his ears and tails; he was hurrying around taking and carrying orders along with a few shadow clones. It was scary how much a little makeup, hair styling and change of clothes can alter a person's appearance. Eventually they were able to get their own table.

"Oh hey guys what will you have?" Skye asked.

"What the hell?" Naruto was shocked only just then realising who Skye was.

Skye shrugged "Well the owner of this place gave me an offer that I thought was interesting. I thought what the hell I never did something like this before so I might as well try it out; although she can be a little scary she's a nice person. Want to join me Naruto?"

Naruto quickly shook his head and Skye laughed creating two new shadow clones which dragged the blonde haired boy away. Jiraiya ordered a meal amused by the situation, Skye was really starting to grow on him, and at least it wasn't boring with him around. A little while later Naruto appeared blushing and wearing a frilly blue maid outfit, some slight make up and his hair styled as best it could to give it a feminine appearance, he now looked like the textbook example of a loli.

"You know they have like a ton of maid outfits in the backroom, so I'm not surprised they had one like that. Take pictures, we need blackmail material and I also think a certain moon eyed girl back in Konoha might like seeing him like this." Skye said handing a small camera to Jiraiya.

After that day was over Skye said goodbye to his newfound friends in the restaurant along with promises to return. He and Naruto were allowed to keep the dresses, much to his and Jiraiya's amusement and Naruto's embarrassment.

Two days later they stopped in a town with a festival going on. Jiraiya then tried to trick Naruto and Skye into handing over their money after seeing Naruto's completely stuffed frog wallet.

"No chance in hell, you'll just spend our money on booze and women. That whole three sins speech coming from you is probably the most hypocritical thing I've ever heard." Skye said using one of his tails to grab Jiraiya's arm as he reached for Naruto's wallet.

Naruto put his wallet away glaring at Jiraiya. "Use your own money you pervy sage!"

Skye and Naruto looked through the stands, playing games, eating food and buying a few things. They made their way back to find Jiraiya and as expected found him drinking and surrounded by women. Skye left them to get some cotton candy and returned to see Jiraiya using the rasengan on some white suit wearing yakuza wannabe.

"You can't really keep a low profile can you?" Skye sighed. "Oh well who am I to talk, if you're going to do something do it in style. Only go low profile when you have no other choice. So are we going to get moving again?"

The trio hit the road again on their search for Tsunade. Naruto was practicing the first of the rasengan's three steps, and no matter how much he wanted to help him with that Skye knew Naruto had to do it on his own. So while Naruto practiced Skye kept working on his new seal designs and talking with Jiraiya who was interested in the new style of sealing that Skye was developing. He may have hated the man's perversion but he did respect his ideals and skills, but he was nearly no help with developing the seals, after all it was a whole new way of sealing Skye was creating.

"So this is Tanzaku Gai?" Skye asked as they walked into the large town, they passed through a lot of gambling dens and casinos looking for clues on Tsunade's whereabouts. Naruto kept winning by pure luck at each and every casino they went to, even helping Jiraiya out while he was in a spot of trouble by pure chance.

"So I take it there are a lot of parties this time of year? So Tsunade is here then, that's good at least it lets us check out some of the local landmarks, I really want to see that castle." Skye said noticing the festival going on and then pointed to the large building in the distance.

All three of them looked to the structure Skye was pointing to, only to see the whole building collapse. Naruto and Jiraiya stared at the finger then back to Skye's face with a shocked look.

"I swear it wasn't me!" Skye hurriedly said waving his arms.

All three of them rushed to the scene and saw people running and shouting. Jiraiya stopped one guy who told them about giant snakes and all three of them looked at each other knowingly. When they made it to the castle all they saw was rubble.

"If it didn't go against everything I believed in I would wish that ninjas were stealthy and hide in the cover of the night. At least that way all the places I want to see wouldn't be blown to crap." Skye sighed. The three of them decided that it was a good time to get something to eat.

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya said surprised as soon as they walked into a mostly empty pub.

Looking over Skye saw the blonde haired, brown eyed busty beauty. Sitting next to the Slug Sannin was her assistant and apprentice the cute Shizune and in her arms was there pet pig Tonton. The three of them took the seats opposite the two women and pet pig, Tsunade and Shizune stared at Skye for a moment.

"Either I'm too drunk or I'm not drunk enough yet." Tsunade muttered taking another swig of her sake before turning again to Jiraiya. "Today is just bringing back a lot of memories isn't it."

Jiraiya instantly caught the meaning of her words. "Orochimaru? Did anything happen?"

"Obviously something did, or I'm guessing the castle wouldn't be in ruins by now." Skye pointed out getting Tsunade to snort slightly in laughter.

"So who are the brats?"

"The blonde haired one is Naruto Uzumaki and -"

"Me I'm just a drunken hallucination in your case, in the case of the cute woman sitting beside you I'm a fantasy brought out by years of sexual repression." Skye interrupted Jiraiya, Tsunade snorted in laughter again and Shizune's face turned bright red. "You can both just call me Skye McDowell though. Jiraiya aren't we here for a reason?"

Jiraiya turned serious "Yes, Sarutobi-sensei is passing down the hat once again, Tsunade he wants you to become Hokage."


End file.
